UnBreakable Faith
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: After the Cullen's leave town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresight, meaning she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important vampire has entered her mind & this only the beginning as she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock! *Collab W/ Bella*
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

My name is Faith Didyme Swan and I am seventeen years old.

Some people don't believe in the supernatural, but I do. You see, I have a vampire's spirit stuck in my head. If you are confused, don't worry. I will explain, but let's start at the beginning.

My father named me Faith, because when I was born I looked like every other girl on my mother's side of the family with black hair and green eyes. He had always hoped that I would never turn out like them and to be honest, I would have preferred it if I was the same.

You see, every girl starting with my great aunt Mary-Alice has been driven crazy by visions of the future. When my mom was pregnant with me she started having them as well and they drove her into madness. From what my dad has told me she couldn't tell the difference between her visions and what was really happening. By the time my due date was near she could hardly sleep at night because of them and when she finally went into labor she was too tired to push, so the doctors had to do a C-section to get me out. Once I was removed, she began losing a lot of blood and the doctors couldn't save her resulting in her bleeding to death.

Dad could barely be in the same room as me for the first few years of my life, so I was left to be taken care of by our maid, Anita, until he was able to move on. During that time, I became best friends with her daughter, Desmaraya, and to this day the two of still tell each other nearly everything.

When I turned 10 I asked my Dad why he never talked about my mom. He told me that it would all be explained when I turned 15 and on the day of my 15th birthday, he sat me down and explained to me how all the women on my mother's side of the family have seen visions of what was to come in their lives and anyone that they meet. Once he was done he handed me three leather bound books and a letter. He told me how mom wanted me to have them and that they will help me with what was to happen to me if I began to get visions.

Later that night, I open the letter and it said how the books were journals written by the women on my mom's side that had gotten visions. One journal was my moms and the other two were my great Aunt Mary's and my Grandma's. They explained how they learned to deal with their visions and even had written some of them down that were of importance.

The last thing the letter said was for me to not read my Grandma's and Aunt Mary's journals until I was positive that I was ready to see what they had to say. I read my Mom's journal first and the other two at a later date. I was shocked at what had happened to my Aunt Mary, and how my Grandma was too afraid to tell anyone about her visions for fear of being locked up as well. I read all of the journals several times over, until I nearly had them memorized word for word.

As time went by I never started to get the visions that the rest of my family had. I started to get nervous thinking that any day it was going to happen, but after lots of thinking and panicking, I eventually relaxed, because I realized that if I was going to get visions than I would have already gotten them. But low and behold, on my 17th birthday I got my first vision and have been getting them ever since.

Unfortunately, that wasn't even the half of it. Not only did I get visions of the future, but I started getting visions of the present and the past. Thankfully, I learned to control all of my visions and when I got them, but the ones that I couldn't control were ones that were of importance that drastically affected the me and the people I cared about. They came anyway if I was looking or not. That was the only positive thing about the whole bit. But sadly, that wasn't all.

At night as I slept, I began to have the oddest dreams. At first they started with me watching a lady from hundreds of years ago that surprisingly looked a lot like me. But as time progressed, so did the dreams. It turns out that the woman was turned into a vampire by her brother that she thought was long since dead.

The next two months, the dreams slowed to the point where I only had one or two of them a month, but in replace of the dreams, I started to hear a voice in my head. I ignored it for the first little while, but as time progressed I came to realize that the voice was the same as the lady's that I had been dreaming about. I thought I was going crazy for the longest time until my cousin Bella on my father's side started to date an amazingly hot guy that she fell in love with at first glance. I received so many visions that came of the two of them together that it felt as if I was right there watching their relationship develop.

One day, i got a vision of them talking about him going hunting. I thought nothing of it at first until the voice I had begun to despise started to scream at me how he was a vampire and I had to watch her closely or he could kill her. She explained how she was his singer and how that meant that her blood was more potent to him than anyone else's.

Worried about my cousin, I called her the next day and asked her about her new relationship that had developed since she had moved back to Forks. She wouldn't tell me much about him aside from the fact that he was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife and how he had four brothers and sisters.

I would have started to worry about myself if I didn't know that Bella dated a vampire up until her birthday back in September. I saw how at her birthday party she had gotten a paper cut and Edward's amazingly handsome brother went after her, resulting in Edward packing up his family and moving them to Alaska. Once in a while, I would still receive visions of the two of them together, because of I knew that they would be together again in the future and my visions always came true.

When January hit, I saw that Bella was only progressing to get worse in her depression that she was in, so I convinced my Dad to let me move in with Uncle Charlie. He was barely ever home, not to mention that we never really got close, so he was fine with me leaving. Uncle Charlie was only too grateful to have someone to help him with Bella, so he made me a bedroom in their guestroom and I quickly got settled in.

It was not easy to get Bella to open back up and start talking and leaving the house again. I had to jump through several hoops and the first time that I finally got her out of the house with a friend of hers named Jessica, she hops on some stranger's bike and takes off. Jessica was freaking out, but I had already seen that she would be back in just a few minutes. From there, she decided that she wanted to build some motorcycles with a friend of ours that we've known since we were kids named Jacob Black.

Bella and I put some money together and ended up buying three bikes, but they were in despite need of repairs, which was where Jacob came in. He was only too eager to accept and we got along great. But what no one knew was that the second I met Jake, I had a vision of him telling me that a few weeks from then that he was going to change into a shape shifter, or a spirit wolf, as the Quileute's called them. I kept it to myself, knowing that if I spoke up, then I would only be outed about my own ability.

When the time came and he changed, he started avoiding Bella and she began to get really upset. I knew that she was upset, but I also saw that he would come around. It was after a confrontation between the two of them that caused Bella to take off to try to find the meadow that I used to see her and Edward sitting in. Knowing what was about to happen, I insisted that I go with her. I knew that I could always prevent her from going, but I knew that it was important that we go there and that nothing bad would happen and it would also cause Jake to come back around.

At the meadow, a French vampire who Bella called Laurent showed up and spoke of his friend Victoria wanting to get revenge on Edward and the Cullens by killing Bella for her mate's death. He planned on killing the both of us instead, but before he could make his move, the wolves showed up and chased him away and I knew that Laurent wasn't going to make it.

On our way back to the house, Bella tried to explain, but I knew that it was the time that I came clean with her as well. I told her all about the women on my mother's side and my gift of foresight. I told her everything, except about the voice in my head. I figured that that would put her over the edge and have her believe that I was nuts. She surprised me by telling me that Edward's sister, Alice, had a similar gift, but she could only see the future. She also promised that she would keep my gift a secret from everyone, especially Uncle Charlie.

From then on, it was easier to be around Bella when I didn't have to hide how I knew so much from her anymore. We had gotten closer and she told me all about the Cullens and even though I knew a lot already, it was nice to learn the things that my visions never showed me. She always asked if I could see Edward, and I told her about how I saw him traveling around alone a lot. That was the one and only time she asked me to look for him.

A few days later, I saw Jake show up in Bella's room and he apologized, but still couldn't tell her the truth about what happened to him. When he left that night, we spoke about it and I told her that if she couldn't figure it out by morning, that I would help her. Thankfully, she did figure it out, but came to me for confirmation, which I gave to her. We both went down to the reservation after breakfast and confronted the wolves with what we knew. The downside, I had to tell them about my gift as well when they wondered how I knew about everything. Needless to say, they were amazed and excited about the fact that they were close to someone with a gift like I had. I snorted as I thought that they wouldn't be saying that if they were in my shoes.

During this time, I also spoke to the vampire woman in my head a lot. Her name is Didyme and we constantly talked about her past life and what she would do if she was still alive. I recently had a vision about how she died and how her mate is one of the three kings of the vampire world. Marcus and her met five years after her brother Aro and she were turned. The two of them quickly fell in love. She then went to tell me how the last king, Caius, thinks that he had found his mate in a vampire named Athenodora. Didyme told me that one day as she was helping clean-up, she found a letter to Athenodora from the Romanian coven, who was the Volturi's arch enemy. The Volturi didn't like how the Romanians ruled, so they stole the throne from them.

When she confronted Athenodora about it, she lured her into the woods and killed her. She never got the chance tell anyone about the letter, so the plan that her and the Romanians concocted most likely worked. Didyme was killed by her at the same time that I was born, so we think somehow she got pulled in my body, because I was the youngest descendant from her immediate family on my Mother's side.

Earlier today, I had a vision of Bella's friend, Alice, coming to help Charlie, because she thought that Bella had died when she went cliff diving this morning. Alice should be here any minute, so I am now sitting on the steps inside waiting for her to pull up in what looks like a black Mercedes. Bella still isn't home yet, and Charlie is at Harry's house helping his family, because he had died from a heart attack earlier today.

I was broken out of my flashback when I heard the quite roar of an engine parking across the street.

I got to my feet and brushed off my pants before fixing my shirt and started walking down the remaining stairs. As soon as I reached the front door there is a soft knock, I opened the door and came face to face with one, Alice Cullen.

"Alice Cullen, I thought you would be here sooner." I said with a small grin as I spoke.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked confused. I could tell that she was expecting me, but hid it so that I wouldn't think anything of it.

"I'm Bella's cousin, Faith Swan. Why don't you come on in, we have a lot to talk about." I tell her opening up the door further so that she can squeeze inside and then slowly lead her in to the living room.

"I was expecting you and I know exactly why you're here. Also, in a few days' time, you will be rushing to Italy with Bella and you need to bring me along with you when you go."

"What are you talking about?" She asked perplexed. "Bella is dead! She jumped off of a cliff."

"You will see in time." I smirked. "For now, just promise me that you will take me with you two when you leave. For the time being, there is a shower calling my name, so I shall see you tomorrow." I winked and quickly made my way up the stairs to get to the shower.

Once I got out, I wrapped myself in a fluffy, white towel and walked out into the hallway. I could faintly hear Bella and Alice talking and I smiled at the happiness I could hear in my cousin's voice. I made it to my room and shut the door behind me before going through my drawers for a pair of sweats. As soon as my PJ's were on, I jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

I slowly opened my eyes as I began waking up from my dream world. As I get out of bed, I began to think about the dream that I had last night. It was the first night that Marcus and Didyme met.

"_That was the best night of my life."_ Didyme's words made me smile. "_The only thing that even closely compared to it was when he asked me to marry him."_

**"How did he ask you?"**

_"It was Christmas day and we were sitting in the castle gardens together. Surprisingly, there was snow on the ground making it look like billions and billions of diamonds covering every surface. The sun was starting to come up and I can still remember the way that it shined off the snow and how we were sending small rainbow patterns everywhere. I went to get up to go inside when he stopped me before I could get to the door. He got on his knee and told me that the loved me with all of his heart and if I did not tell him yes, then he didn't know how he would make it until morning. Venom coated my eyes and I was so speechless that I couldn't make myself answer him, so I nodded my head as I smiled at him before he pulled me down for a heart-wrenching kiss."_

I couldn't help but to smile as I heard this. I hoped that one day I would have that kind of love with someone.

The first thing I do when I get up from a dream like this is retrieve my journal from my desk drawer. It was a black, leather bound journal with my name on the cover. It was just like the three that my mom left me when she died.

Knowing that I had to get my day started, I began to write.

___March 12, 2011_

___Last night, I had a vision about the night Marcus and Didyme first met. It was so odd. I could even smell and feel everything around me like I was truly there._

___She was out hunting when she came upon a drunk man who was stumbling down an old alley way. She quietly followed after him while she waited in the shadows; waiting for the right moment to strike._

___Before she could pounce, another vampire jumped from above and pinned him to a nearby wall. The new vampire had his shiny black hair pulled up into a pony tail while he was dressed in all black and he towered over the now shaking drunk._

___He was about to bite into the man, but stopped at the last second and peered over at Didyme as she continued to watch, even against her instincts that told her that this was dangerous. From what she has told me in the past, when a vampire is in hunting mode, they become animalistic and feral. They are also very territorial over their kills._

___As soon as the vampire's ruby eyes began staring intensely into hers, she knew in her heart that she would never be in danger in regards to him. He was her other half, her true mate._

___He seemed to snap out of it as he received a kick from the drunk who was still pinned to the wall. The kick, of course, had no effect of the vampire, but it brought him back to himself._

_"____Would you do me the honor of sharing this meal with me tonight, my lady?" He asked politely as he gestured to the man._

___Didyme gave him a shy smile and nodded before she approached the two of them and sunk her teeth in to their prey._

___Once the two of them were finished, they started to talk and get to know each other. She found out that he was traveling with his brother in venom, Caius. They spoke all throughout the night and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to rise across the horizon. Knowing that they had to part ways, they made plans to meet the next night in the same ally that they had met in the night before so that they could introduce their brothers to each other and make plans for the future ahead of them._

Once I finished writing, I put my black pen down and closed my journal.

I made my way to my closet and rummaged through it for an outfit to wear for the day and settled with a pair of jeans and a maroon long sleeved V neck shirt with a thick black belt that had a large, round, silver buckle in the center and threw on a pair of black knee-length boots that had a three inch heal. I pulled my hair half up and half down, leaving my curls falling down to ¾ of the way down my back. I never wore much make-up, believing that it took away from one's natural beauty, so I stuck with a small amount of eye-liner and mascara with a little bit of clear lip gloss.

Once I was dressed, I reached for my journal and placed it back in my desk drawer before I made my bed and headed out of my room.

As I walked down the stairs, I began to smell bacon and eggs cooking, causing me to smile. When I reach the kitchen, I was surprised to find Alice standing there with a plate waiting at the table for me. My stomach growled at the sight and smell and I gave her a small, grateful smile.

"You didn't have to; I could have done it myself. I know you don't eat like we do." I told her as I took a seat at the table behind the full plate.

"I know, but I got bored and a girl can only go through Bella's closet so many times before going insane." Alice answered with a shrug and a smile while she poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Well, tonight if you get bored, I give you permission to go through mine." I chuckled and Alice eyes lit up with delight at the idea.

We fell into a silence as I ate my breakfast and once I was done, I got up and washed my dishes in the sink before taking a dish towel and drying them off and putting them on the rack.

"So, Faith, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know what I am?" Alice asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, even if I didn't know for sure, I would know you're clearly not 100% normal." I said with a laugh before I elaborated. "I had a vision of Bella finding out about you guys back before her and Edward started dating."

"You have visions?" She asked perking up with a look of excitement on her pretty face.

"Well, they run in my family on my mother's, as far as I know. From what I have read and what my mother told me, it started with my great Aunt Mary. When she told her parents about them, they sent her to an asylum in Mississippi where they lived. She died there a year later. Not long after that my Grandmother, Cynthia, started to get visions as well. She was afraid that if her parents found out that they would do the same thing to her as they did Mary, so she kept it a secret until her daughter, my mom, confessed to her that she could see visions the future as well." I paused at this part of the story.

"My mom went crazy because of the visions. One day after she had a vision, she tried to kill herself. Whatever she saw had to be bad if she couldn't stand to see it happen. She remained hospitalized until I was born, where she died in child birth, so I never got to meet her, but she did leave diaries for me to read through so that I could understand for when I started getting visions. The only difference that I found between me and the other women in my family is that I can see the past and the present as well as the future." I finished in a small voice.

"Your grandmother, was her maiden name Brandon?" Alice asked with a curiosity that was coated with excitement.

"I think so, why?" I asked as a big smile lit up her face.

Alice jumped up and just about squeezed the life out of me in a bear hug. "I can't believe it! I have a great niece, this is so exciting! Emmett is going to flip when he finds out that I am related to you and Bella as well through marriage! I can't wait to tell everyone! I've been looking for you ever since I learned about my human life last spring!"

"Alice, can't breathe." I wheezed out when she quit rambling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were human for minute there." Alice said as she let me go. "Most humans don't have special gifts like us."

"What did you mean when you called me your great niece?" I asked as I straightened out my shirt from the monstrous hug she gave me.

"Well, before I was changed, I learned that my name was Mary Alice Brandon. I'm your great aunt! I was the one who was in the asylum, but I didn't die! The man who changed me staged my death so that he could change me in order to save my life from another vampire. Oh, I can't wait to tell Jasper! I don't know how I didn't see it before; you look so much like my sister, Cynthia." Alice kept rambling for a few more minutes until she heard Charlie getting up.

She swiftly made him some food before he even got down the stairs. "So, Faith, what is your favorite color? Movie? Animal? Book? Pretty much anything else you can think of. I want to learn as much about you as I can!"

"Umm, red or black, _Snow White and the Huntsman_, dog, anything fiction, going shopping for jewelry, getting a surprise, uhh…I'm not sure what else there is. Now may I ask what is with all these questions?"

"Well, now that I know that you are my niece, I need to find out what you like and dislike so that I can buy you something for all of the holidays and birthdays I have missed. Oh no, I can't believe I didn't ask you when your birthday is!" Alice was like a ball of energy about to explode.

"Calm down. I don't turn 18 for two more months on May 7th." I said with a laugh as Charlie walked down the stairs.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Charlie asked, as Alice set his plate down on the table for him.

"Couldn't sleep any longer." Alice said with a small laugh.

"Come on, Uncle Charlie. You know I'm always up at the crack of dawn." I said with a smile and a shrug.

After talking to Alice and Charlie for a little while longer I went up to my room to finish getting ready for the day. I brushed my teeth and quickly packed a small bag for myself and Bella after she went down for breakfast so that we would have clothes to wear for when we were in Italy. I still wasn't sure what would bring us there or why, but I knew that we would be going, because I saw us there with me walking away with Aro and Marcus to speak to them privately.

Once I was finished, I got my laptop out and start working on my online college class since I graduated high school a year early. I sat there for about three and a half hours doing school work and once I was done, I went downstairs and had a quick lunch and made a list of things we needed to get while Bella was at school. I asked Alice if she wanted to come, but she said that she had some things to get done at their house here in Forks, so I said good-bye and got in my car and went to the store.

I got everything on my list fairly quickly, but as I was paying for my things, the cashier tried hitting on me. I recognized him as one of Bella's friends from school, so I tried to be as polite as I could while I hurried him along as he bagged my things. I handed him the money and didn't even bother grabbing the receipt as I sped-walked to my large, silver Hummer.

I loaded all the bags into the car before hopping in the driver's side and started the ignition before throwing the car in to gear. I put my hand on the passenger seat's head rest as I looked behind me while I carefully backed out of the parking spot. I then threw the car in to drive as I hit the gas and drove out on to the main road that took me back to the house.

Once I pulled up, I saw that Bella's truck was in the driveway, meaning she was home from school. Both her and Alice came out and gave me a hand unloading the bags and taking everything inside. From there, they helped me put everything away, and when I went to go make dinner, Bella stopped me and said that I had done enough and she would do it. I smiled gratefully and took a seat next to Alice at the kitchen table, as Bella made dinner. I let my mind wander to everything I learned about Alice today.

"Alice, I have something I think you would like back." I told her once I had come out of my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me with confusion written all over her face.

"Hold on, I'll go get it." I said cryptically getting up from my seat.

I ran up to my room, opening the chest at the foot of my bed and pulled out four leather-bound journals. Taking the two from the bottom of the stack, I put the others back in their proper place and slowly walked back down the stairs.

Alice was still sitting where I left her when I re-entered the kitchen. After I took my seat, I lay the journals flat on the table in front of her.

"These are your sister's and your journals. I hope you don't mind, but my mom left them to me and I read them. They explained a lot to me about my visions and without them I would have gone crazy."

She looked at them with baited breath and ran her hand over the cover of one of the journals before looking up at me with a shaky smile.

"This is the best thing that you could have ever given me." Alice's eyes filled with tears that would never fall while she started tracing the letters of her sister's name with the tip of her finger. "When I was changed, I woke up with no recollection of my human life. All that I had was the clothes on my back and a vision in my head of Jasper calling me Alice."

"These are not gifts; they are yours and always were. I am just returning them to who they belong to." Alice pulled me into the tightest hug that I had ever received. It squeezed the breath out of me, though I knew that this wasn't even her using her full strength.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you." Alice said in barley over a whisper.

"You don't need to." I told her. "It's just nice to have more of my mother's family back."

Way back here from her old house and luckily, Charlie didn't suspect a thing. After I finished, I excused myself to my room and wrote in my journal about my day until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here's the first chapter. Just started posting... Hope ya like, I'm helping Bella on this along with some others. ;) Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of a door shutting near my room.

After taking a minute to allow my eyes to adjust, I begrudgingly rolled myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on so that it was slightly cooler than normal in order to wake me up the rest of the way and as soon as the water hit my body, I was wide awake.

I quickly washed up and shaved my body while using my favorite raspberry scented body wash before I threw the same scented shampoo and conditioner in my hair; lather, rinsing and repeating.

Pulling the shower door open, I stepped out into the cool air, shivering slightly before I grabbed my fluffy towel that I had set on the toilet and wrapped it around my body to absorb the water and to warm myself up. I then grabbed the slightly smaller one to wrap up in my hair before picking up my dirty clothes and tossing them in the laundry basket.

I left the bathroom and headed back to my room putting on my favorite ripped jeans and a long sleeved, low cut, baby blue top. I paired my outfit with a thick, white belt, white gold jewelry and a pair white high top sneakers. I quickly blow-dried my long black hair, deciding to leave it in long waves down my back. I left my makeup simple, only going with eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip gloss.

As I passed Bella's room, I could tell that she was just waking up and would be a little bit before she came down stairs. I peeked my head in to say 'good morning' before I made my way down the stairs, only to find Alice in the kitchen talking to Charlie as he fixed everyone toasted bagels for breakfast. I almost laughed outright when I saw that he was making one for Alice as well, but kept my amusement to myself in light of the conversation and the fact that Charlie doesn't know about vampires.

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice asked softly and I immediately knew that they were talking about Bella after Edward and the Cullen's left in September after her birthday.

Charlie sighed and exchanged a glance with me. "Real bad."

"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left."

There was a pause while he retrieved a few plates from the cupboard and the toaster popped the bagels out with a 'ding'.

"I've never felt so helpless," Charlie began slowly. "I didn't know what to do. That first week – I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her."

"She snapped out of it though?"

"I had Renee come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one… if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave – and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here… and she did seem to get better at first…" Charlie trailed off. It was hard listening to this about my cousin, knowing how much pain they were in.

"But?" Alice prompted.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was… empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of things – she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of broken CD's in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it much before. I finally figured it out – she was avoiding everything that might remind her of… him.

"We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her – the

littlest things would make her flinch – and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her something.

"She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling. It was night of the living dead around here for months. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…"

Charlie and I both shuddered, remembering how it was when I first got here and those first few weeks or so.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Alice said, voice glum.

"It's not your fault." The way he said it made it perfectly clear that he was holding someone responsible and I knew exactly who that person was. "You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though."

"Yeah, ever since Faith called and asked to come stay with us, things began to get better. They even began to hang out with Jacob Black, and after that, I've noticed a real improvement. She had some color in her cheeks when they would come home, some light in her eyes when they would sit together and talk. She's happier." He paused and his voice was different when he spoke again. "Jacob is a year or so younger than her and I know she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed in that direction, anyway. What do you think, Faith?"

I pursed my lips in thought. "I can tell that he is obviously smitten with her and I think that with some time, Bella could start to return those feelings. It's definitely headed there, anyway." I answered for his benefit.

I knew from my visions that something was going to change during the trip to Italy, though I didn't know what exactly. Too many decisions were left to be made and without them, there are blank spots.

"Yeah, I agree." Charlie said this in a tone that was almost belligerent. It was a warning, not for Alice, but for her to pass along. His voice then turned into a teasing tone as he smirked at me. "The same could be said about you and Paul."

I blushed as I thought about the wolf that seems to have taken a liking for me.

Since the day I met him down at the reservation, he has taken to following me around and making conversation keeping me company whenever Jake and Bella would go off and talk. We have a comfortable relationship and he has quickly turned in to one of my best friends. He has quite the temper, but hasn't really blown up at me, knowing that I will put him in his place, but overall, he is a great guy. I just didn't see him as more than a friend, even though it was obvious that he wishes it could be more.

I saw Alice looking at me from the corner of my eye as I purposely studied my plate, deciding to keep quiet and not give my opinion on the matter. Thankfully Charlie brought the spotlight off of me and back on to Bella and Jake.

"Jake's old for his years," he continued, sounding defensive. "He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid, too – takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know," Charlie insisted.

"Then its good she has him," Alice agreed.

Charlie sighed out a big gust of air, folding quickly to the lack of opposition. "Okay, so that's overstating things. I don't know… even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in and it's not normal, Alice, and it… it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone… left her, but like someone died." His voice cracked and he went on in a hopeless tone. "I don't know if she's going to get over it – I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind."

"She's one of a kind," Alice agreed in a dry voice.

"And Alice…" Charlie hesitated. "Now, you know how fond I am of you and I can tell she's happy to see you, but… I'm a little worried about what your visit will do to her."

"So am I, Charlie, so am I. I wouldn't have come if I had any idea. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. Who knows? Maybe it will be good for her."

"I hope your right." There was a long break while Charlie and I ate our toasted bagels and Alice picked hers apart, hiding bits and pieces in her napkin in her lap.

"Alice, I have to ask you something," Charlie said awkwardly.

Alice was calm. "Go ahead."

"He's not coming back to visit, too, is he?" I knew that we both could hear the suppressed anger in his voice.

Alice answered in a soft, reassuring tone. "He doesn't even know I'm here. The last time I spoke with him, he was in South America."

"That's something, at least." He snorted. "Well, I hope he's enjoying himself."

For the first time, Alice's voice had a bit of steel in it and I knew exactly why. I had seen visions of Edward myself and he was wallowing in grief as well. It was hard to feel bad for someone who caused so much heartache and pain for my family, but it was clear that he was miserable.

"I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie." Her eyes flashed.

Breaking everyone out of the tense situation, I stood, my chair scraping loudly across the floor, and made my way to the sink with my empty plate. I turned the faucet on, splashing water against the plate, cleaning off the major grime before placing it in the dish washer.

It was then that I heard Bella by the stairs yawning loudly as she stretched and groaned. It was obvious that she had heard the majority of our conversation and felt that things were getting tense and decided to break it up.

"Faith? Alice?" She asked innocently, her throat sounding scratching, making a great addition to her charade.

"We're in the kitchen, Bella." I called, keeping all hints that I knew what she overheard out of my voice for Charlie's sake.

Charlie had to leave then – he was helping Sue Clearwater with the funeral arrangements. It would have been a very long day without Alice if Bella and I had to go with him. I was never good at dealing with death, because of my mom.

We talked about her family – well, all but Edward – and found out that Carlisle was working nights in Ithaca and teaching part time at Cornell. Esme was restoring a seventeenth century house, a historical monument, in the forest north of the city. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Europe for a few months on another honeymoon, but they were back now. Jasper was at Cornell too, studying philosophy this time, and Alice had been doing some personal research, concerning the information Bella had accidentally uncovered last spring after her encounter with James. She'd successfully tracked down the asylum where she'd spent the last years of her human life. The life she had no memory of.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon," she told us quietly. "I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter – my niece – died during child birth in Biloxi." She looked at me sympathetically.

I gave her a small smile, and perceptive like always, Bella noticed. "What was that?"

I let out a deep sigh before I answered. "Alice's niece that she is talking about was my mom."

Bella gasped and cupped her hands to her face. "But that means – "

"Yep," Alice grinned a small smile. "Faith is my great-niece and you, Bella, are a part of my family through marriage."

Bella's face lit up in a smile that I haven't seen since before the Cullen's left, causing Alice and I to smile back in return.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you are family, Alice! Though, I can't believe I didn't put that together when I found out about Faith's visions and about the women on the mother's side." She said before her face turned serious. "Did you find out why they put you in… that place?"

She just shook her head, her topaz eyes thoughtful. "I couldn't find much about them. I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there, and Cynthia's, along with birth records of her daughter being born." The name fell uncertainly from her tongue. "My birth was announced… and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheet from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same. Though, I know that thanks to Faith and the journals that she gave me that have been passed down through our family, I know I will find out more. I wrote one of those, after all."

"But if Cynthia had visions like you did, why didn't your parents admit her to the asylum as well?" Bella asked.

I took the opportunity to answer this questions, being that I knew the answer, unlike Alice. "It's because she never told them. She was afraid that they would do the same thing to her that they did to Alice."

"Oh," Bella murmured.

After explaining the journals to her and a little about my mom's side of the family, we moved on to lighter topics.

Alice began to tell us that the Cullen's were reassembled now, with the one exception of Edward, spending Cornell's spring break in Denali with Tanya and her family. Bella seemed to be listening too eagerly to even the most trivial news. I stayed quiet and listened, having already seen most of this through my visions. Though, she never mentioned Edward and I could tell that Bella was grateful.

Charlie didn't get back until after dark, and he looked more worn than he had the night before. He would be headed back to the reservation first thing in the morning for Harry's funeral, so he turned in early. Bella and I stayed on the couch with Alice talking late in to the night.

Charlie was almost a stranger when he came down the stairs before the sun was up, wearing an old suit I'd never seen him in before and by the look on Bella's face, I could tell that this was her first time seeing him in it as well. The jacket hung open; I guessed it was too tight to fasten the buttons. His tie was a bit wide for the current style.

As soon as he was out the door, we began to make plans for the day.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alice asked sitting up fully dressed under the quilt she was covered with.

"I don't know – do either of you see anything interesting happening?"

We exchanged smiling glances and then shook our heads. "But it's still early." I shrugged.

All the time that Bella and I had been spending in La Push meant a pile of things we'd been neglecting at home, and though I got caught up on my chores since I stayed home two days ago waiting for Alice to come, Bella still had hers to do. So I decided to help her, starting with the bathroom since it showed the most signs of neglect.

While we worked, Alice leaned against the doorjamb and asked nonchalant questions about their high school friends and what they had been up to since Alice left. Her face stayed casual and emotionless, but I sensed her disapproval when she realized how little Bella could tell her.

We were literally up to our elbows in Comet, scrubbing the floor of the bathtub, when the doorbell rang.

We looked to Alice at once, and her expression was perplexed, almost worried, which was strange. I knew that it was Paul and Jake at the door, though how she didn't see that, I didn't know.

"Hold on!" I shouted in the general direction of the front door, getting up and hurrying to the sink to rinse my arms off, with Bella behind me.

"Guys," Alice said with a trace of frustration in her voice, "I have a fairly good guess who that might be, and I think I'd better step out."

"Guess?" Bella echoed. How could she have to _guess_ who is at the door?

"If this is a repeat of my egregious lapse of foresight yesterday, then it's most likely Jacob Black and Paul Lahote or a pair of their…friends."

I stared at her, putting it together. "You can't see werewolves?" Bella asked in surprise.

She grimaced. "So it would seem." She was obviously annoyed by this fact – very annoyed.

"How is that possible?" I asked perplexed.

"You mean, you can see them?" She asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's Jake and Paul." I told her exchanging a look with Bella.

"Well, that's completely unfair." She grumbled.

The doorbell rang again – buzzing twice quickly and impatiently.

"You don't have to go anywhere, Alice. You were here first." Bella objected.

She laughed her silvery little laugh – it had a dark edge. "Trust me – it wouldn't be a good idea to have me and those mutts in a room together."

She kissed the both of our cheeks swiftly before she vanished through Charlie's door – and out his back window, no doubt.

We sprinted down the stairs and threw the door open. It was Jake and Paul, of course, like I knew it was.

They were standing about six feet back from the door, their nose wrinkled in distaste, but their faces otherwise smooth – mask-like. They didn't fool me; I could see the faint trembling of their hands, Paul more so than Jake.

Hostility rolled off of them in waves and I felt my chin jerk up defensively in response.

Jacobs Rabbit idled by the curb with Jared behind the wheel and Embry in the passenger seat. I understood what this meant: they were afraid to let the two of them come here alone without back-up. It made me sad, and a little annoyed. I knew from my visions and from meeting Alice that the Cullen's weren't like that.

"Hey," I finally said when neither of them spoke.

Paul grunted as Jake pursed his lips, still hanging back from the door. Their eyes flickered across the front of the house.

I watched as Bella ground her teeth. "She's not here. Do you need something?"

Jake hesitated. "You're alone?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Can we talk to you both for a minute?" Paul asked.

"Of course you can, guys. Come on in." I invited them, stepping back as to give them room to enter.

Paul glanced over his shoulder at his friends in the car. I saw Embry shake his head just a tiny bit. For some reason, this bugged me to no end.

"Chicken," I mumbled under my breath, knowing they would hear it.

Paul's eyes flashed back to me, his thick, black brows pushing into a furious angle over his deep-set eyes. His jaw set and he marched – there was no other way to describe the way he moved – up the sidewalk and shrugged past me into the house with Jake following him with the same furious determination in his steps.

Bella turned and followed after them while I locked gazes with first Jared and then Embry – I didn't like the hard way they eyed me; did they really think I would let anything hurt either Paul or Jake? – before I shut the door on them.

The three of them were in the hall behind me, the boys staring at the mess of blankets in the living room.

"Slumber party?" Jake asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Yeah," Bella answered with the same level of acid. I didn't like Jacob when he acted this way, and I knew Bella hated it even more. "What's it to you?"

He wrinkled his nose again and exchanged a look with Paul, who then spoke. "Where's your 'friend'?" I could hear the quotation marks in his tone.

"She's not my 'friend', she's my aunt through my mom's side, making her my family and Bella's as well through marriage and she had some errands to run. Look, Paul, what do you two want?" I damn near growled.

After hearing what I had said, they seemed to get edgier – their long arms were quivering as they exchanged another glance.

"Oh, that's just rich," Jake chuckled. "A leech for an aunt."

"If you don't like it, than the both of you can leave!" Bella snapped.

It didn't escape my notice that neither of them answered my question. Instead, they moved on to the kitchen, their restless eyes darting everywhere.

We both followed after them confused. Jake leaned against the counter top while Paul paced back and forth along the short counter.

"Hey," I said, putting myself in his way. He stopped pacing and stared down at me. "What's your problem?"

"We don't like having to be here." Jake answered as Paul continued to look at me with hard eyes, not objecting in the slightest.

That stung. I winced and his eyes tightened.

"Then I'm sorry you had to come," I muttered to the both of them.

"Why don't you tell us what the two of you need so you can leave?" Bella said crossing her arms.

"We just have to ask you girls a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back for the funeral." Paul explained.

"Okay. Get on with it then." We were probably overdoing it with the antagonism, but I didn't want them to see how much this hurt. I knew I wasn't being fair and that Bella felt the same way. After all, I was the one who told him that I couldn't come see him the other day because I was waiting for Alice. I chose a bloodsucker over him and Bella did the same with Jake. We'd hurt them first.

Jake took a deep breath, and his trembling fingers were suddenly still. His face smoothed into a serene mask.

"One of the Cullen's is staying here with you," he stated.

"Yes," Bella confirmed. "Alice Cullen."

Paul nodded thoughtfully. "How long is she here for?"

"As long as she wants to be." The belligerence was still there in my tone. "It's an open invitation."

"Do you think you could… please… explain to her about the other one – Victoria?" He asked.

Bella paled. "I told her about that."

Jake nodded. "You should know that we can only watch on our own lands with a Cullen here. You'll only be safe in La Push. We can't protect you here anymore and if she catches Faith with you, she will kill her as well."

"Okay," I said in a small voice as Bella nodded absentmindedly.

Paul looked away then, out the back windows. Neither of them said anything.

"Is that all?" Bella asked.

He kept his eyes on the glass not saying anything, so Jake answered. "Just one more thing."

We waited but he didn't continue. "Yes?" I finally prompted.

"Are the rest of them coming back too, now?" He asked in a cool, quiet voice. It reminded me of Sam's always calm manner. Jake was becoming more like Sam and I could tell that it was bothering Bella a lot.

I began to search the future, but I still couldn't see anything about them returning and Bella didn't answer.

"Well?" Paul asked when I pulled myself back to the present.

"I don't see anything," I looked at Bella apologetically.

"So that would be a no," Bella said grudgingly. "They aren't coming back."

Neither of their expressions changed.

"Okay. That's all." Jake swallowed.

Bella glared at him, annoyance rekindled. "Well, run along now. Go tell Sam that the scary monsters aren't coming to get you."

"Okay," he repeated, still calm.

That seemed to be it. Jacob walked swiftly from the kitchen, Paul remaining where he stood as he looked at me in silence as Bella slipped from the room to give us a moment.

"Faith," Paul began in a troubled voice.

"I'm sorry." I said cutting him off.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you. I just really wanted to see you. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I'm sorry for making it seem like I was choosing her over you. I just knew that it was important that I talk to her." I said cryptically.

"I need to stop being so selfish when it comes to you." He said with a small smile looking down at his hands.

"It's okay," I smiled. "Just promise me that you'll wait and still be my friend, even though I love Alice too."

"Yeah, I'll always be you friend," He said gruffly, "no matter what you love. I get that she is still your family."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I felt his arms wind around me, and I leaned against his chest. I felt him lean in and sniff my hair.

"Ugh, yuck!"

"What?" I demanded. I looked up to see that his nose was wrinkled again. "I don't smell!"

He smiled a little. "Yes, you do – you smell like them. Belch! Too sweet – sickly sweet. And… icy. It burns my nose."

"Really?" That was strange. Alice smelled unbelievably wonderful. To a human, anyway. "But why would Alice think that Bella and I smell too?"

That wiped his smile away. "Huh. Maybe I don't smell too good to her, either. Huh."

"Well, you both smell fine to me." I rested my head against him again. I was going to miss him terribly when he walked out the door. It was a nasty catch 22 – on the one hand, I wanted Alice to stay in my life forever.

"I'll miss you," Paul whispered, echoing my thoughts. "Every minute. I hope she leaves soon,"

"It really doesn't have to be that way, Paul."

He sighed. "Yes, it really does, Faith. You… love her. So I'd better not get anywhere near her. I'm not sure that I'm even-tempered enough to handle that. Sam would be mad if I broke the treaty, and" – his voice turned sarcastic – "You probably wouldn't like it too much if I killed your aunt."

I recoiled from him when he said that, but he only tightened his arms, refusing to let me escape. "There's no point in avoiding the truth. That's the way things are, Fay."

"I do not like the way things are."

Paul freed one arm so that he could cup his big brown hand under my chin and make me look at him.

"Yeah, it was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"

I sighed.

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness – I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short of a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed.

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble – not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands. I heard the phone ring, but we paid no mind to it, knowing that Bella or Jake would get it in the other room.

"Faith," he whispered.

I was frozen.

_No! I hadn't made this decision yet._ I didn't know if I could do this, and I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences.

I stared back at him. He was not my Paul, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me. Maybe it would feel nice.

Maybe it would feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself.

Keeping his eyes on me, Paul began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided.

I gasped out loud, making him jump as I got sucked into an involuntary vision:

___Edward was standing in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius. He looked upset and depressed, like his reason for existing had been taken away._

_"____What can we do for you today, young Edward?" Aro asked._

_"____I'm here because I want you to kill me." Edward responded._

___Aro looked at him in confusion. "And why would you ever want a thing like that?"_

___Edward looked as though it was taking all of his strength to even remain upright as he responded. "She's dead. She killed herself. Bella…I need to be with her; join her in the afterlife, if there even is something like that for us when we pass."_

___Aro studied him for a moment before holding out his hand._

___Knowing what he wanted, Edward placed his hand in his and I watched as Aro read every thought that he ever had._

___Moments later, Aro dropped his hand and looked at him in wonder and excitement._

_"____My brothers and I will speak about this matter privately and we will let you know of our decision."_

___Edward nodded before turning and walking out of the room._

I gasped in a panic and rushed in to the living room with Paul following after me.

"Faith? What's going on?" He asked in a rush. "What did you see?"

I didn't answer as I entered the living room to see Bella and Jake in an argument.

"Who did you just hang up on?" She gasped, infuriated. "In my house, and on my phone?"

"Easy! He hung up on me!" Jake defended himself.

"He? Who was it?!" I asked frantically.

He sneered the title. "Dr. _Carlisle Cullen_."

"Why didn't you like me talk to him?!" Bella yelled.

"He didn't ask for you," Jacob said coldly. His face was smooth, expressionless, but his hands shook.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Paul complained.

No one answered him as Jake continued. "He asked were Charlie was and I told him. I don't think I broke any rules of etiquette."

This didn't make any sense. If the person on the phone was Carlisle, then why did I have that vision of Edward?

"You listen to me, Jacob Black – " But he obviously wasn't listening. He looked quickly over his shoulder, Paul looking toward the same place. Their eyes went wide and their stiff bodies began to tremble. I listened too, automatically, but heard nothing.

"Bye, Bells," he spat out and wheeled toward the front door.

"I gotta go, Fay, I'll call you later." Paul said following after Jake.

Bella ran after him. "What is it?" And then ran into him, as he rocked back on his heels, cussing under his breath.

I had a quick vision of Alice appearing and knew that that was what was spooking the boys, so I relaxed, relieved that there was no real danger.

Jake spun around again, knocking Bella sideways. I tried to catch her but bobbled and fell to the floor with the two of them, my legs tangled with theirs.

"Shoot, ow!" I protested as he hurriedly jerked his legs free one and the time.

Bella and I struggled to pull ourselves up as he and Paul darted for the back door; they suddenly froze again.

Alice stood motionless at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella," she choked.

We scrambled to our feet and lurched to her side. Her eyes were dazed and far away, he face drawn and whiter than bone. Her slim body trembled to an inner turmoil. I had no doubt that she had the same vision as I did about Edward.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella cried. She put her hands on her face, trying to calm her.

Her eyes focused on mine abruptly, wide with pain.

"Did you see?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I came out to tell Bella, but Jake said that it was Carlisle who had called, confusing me and I didn't get the chance to tell her, because Jake and her started to argue about the phone call."

She nodded silently before Bella brought our attention back to her. It was then that I knew that this was going to be the circumstance that would bring us to Italy.

"What's going on?" Bella pleaded.

"Edward," was all Alice whispered.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – ********Dun Dun Dun… So tell me, what did everyone think? I would love to hear what everyone's opinion on Paul was. He is like Faith's best friend who is in love with her, but she doesn't know how she feels about him. But we all know that his is a Jasper/Faith story, so we will see what kind of drama this kind of thing inflicts.**

******~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

Her body seemed to react quicker than her mind as her knees gave out from under her and her body started to drop, tilting towards the stairway at the oddest angle.

Jacob's furious voice was suddenly hiss out a stream of profanities. I felt a vague disapproval. His new pack brothers were clearly a bad influence. He caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her up in to his arms and moved her to the couch. He was still swearing and yelling so loud that the entire house seemed to be shaking.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Alice ignored him. "Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry."

I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed the bag that I packed for Bella and I to go to Italy with and ran back down the stairs to hear Jacob still yelling at Alice.

"Stay back," Jacob warned.

"Calm down, Jake," I interjected trying to get him to back away from Bella. "You don't want to do that so close to her."

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus," he retorted, but his voice sounded a little cooler.

"Seriously, Jake," Paul pressed shielding me from Jake. "Calm down."

"Faith?" Bella asked for me, but her voice was weak. "What happened?" She asked anyone of us who would answer.

"I don't know," Alice suddenly wailed. "What is he thinking?"

Bella labored to pull herself up, gripping Jacob's arm for balance, even though he was still shaking.

Alice pulled a small silver phone from her bag, her fingers dialing the numbers so fast that they were a blur.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle, now." Her voice whipped through the words. "Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice paused now, listening with an expression that grew more appalled every second. Her mouth opened into a little O of horror and the phone shook in her hand.

"Why?" She gasped. "Why would you do that Rosalie?"

Whatever the answer was, it made her jaw tighten in anger. Her eyes flashed and narrowed.

"Well, you're both wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" She asked acidly. "Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine – I was wrong… It's a long story… but you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling… Yes, that's exactly what I saw." Alice's voice was very hard and her lips were pulled back from her teeth. "It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice snapped the phone shut with a sharp twist of her fingers.

Her eyes were tortured as she turned back to face us.

"Alice," Bella blurted out quickly. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before…"

Alice stared at her blankly. "How long ago?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" She really focused now, waiting for her answer.

"I didn't talk to him." Her eyes flashed to Jacob.

Alice turned her penetrating gaze on him as Paul, Bella and I watched. He flinched, but held his place next to Bella. He sat awkwardly, almost as if he were trying to shield her with his body.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," Jacob muttered resentfully.

"Is that everything?" Alice demanded, her voice like ice.

"Then he hung up on me," Jacob spit back. A tremor rolled down his spine, shaking Bella with it.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," Bella reminded him.

Alice jerked her head back toward Bella. "What were his exact words?"

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, "At the funeral.'"

Alice moaned and sank to her knees as I let out a gasp, finally grasping exactly what was going on between my vision and what was happening now.

"Tell me Alice," Bella whispered and when she didn't answer, she turned to me. "Faith?"

"It wasn't Carlisle on the phone," I whispered, looking at her sympathetically.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled from beside her.

"Hey! Back off!" Paul growled, but I ignored the both of them, focusing on Bella's bewildered face.

"It was Edward." The words were just a choked whisper. "He thinks you're dead."

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" Bella sighed.

"Yes," Alice admitted looking up again, her eyes flashing hard again. "In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this – didn't she realize… or care…?" He voice faded away in horror.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral," Bella realized finally catching up with Alice and I. He nails looked to be digging in to Jacobs arm, but he didn't even flinch.

Alice and I both looked at her strangely. "You're not upset." She whispered.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell him... what… really…" she trailed off.

"Bella," I whispered, bringing her attention back over towards me. "Edward won't call again. He believed her."

"I don't understand." Her mouth framed each word in silence.

"He's going to Italy." Alice confirmed sharing a look with me as she realized what exactly I meant when I told her about us going there, but not knowing why and how she was going to be taking me with them.

It seemed to take the length of one heart beat for Bella to comprehend what him going there meant.

"NO!" The half-shrieked denial was so loud after the whispered words, it made us all jump. "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as Jake confirmed that it was too late to save you." I told her. "That's what brought me in here in the first place when you were yelling at Jake."

"But he… he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," Alice said quietly.

"How dare he!" Bella screamed. She was on her feet now, and Jacob rose uncertainly to put himself between Alice and her again. "Oh, get out of the way, Jacob!" She elbowed her way around his trembling body with desperate impatience. "What do we do?" She begged anyone who would answer. "Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?"

Alice was shaking her head. "That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio – someone answered it…" She whispered.

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!"

She let out a long sigh, putting her hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi… and asking to die." They both cringed, and Bella began to blink rapidly as she tried to clear the tears that were clouding her eyes. "

"It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision." I finished for her.

"But if they say no, and they might – Aro is fond of Carlisle and wouldn't want to offend him – Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

"So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies… we might have time." I announced coming out of a vision.

"Let's go!" Bella pressed, damn near vibrating.

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. And Faith will be a human who also knows just as much, but also has a very powerful gift that Aro will no doubt covet for his guard, imprisoning her there for who knows how long; possibly indefinitely. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all and change Faith against her will – though in your case it won't be a punishment so much as dinnertime."

"Whoa, wait a second!" Paul snapped in a booming voice, bringing our attention his way. "Faith is going? No, I don't think so!"

I shot him a look and narrowed my eyes, glaring in his direction.

"Knock it off, Paul." I damn near growled. "I have to go because it is where my future lies at the moment. I'll be fine, so get a grip."

"I'm only afraid of you getting killed, or who knows what else." He said softly pulling me in to his warm body. I wrapped my arms around my best friend, rubbing my hand up and down his back to sooth him.

"I'll be fine and I'll come back. I promise."

"Okay," Alice nodded. "Bella, you write Charlie a note. I'll call the airlines."

"But my clothes! I need to pack a bag or something too!" Bella said heading for the stairs.

I reached the staircase Bella started going up. "Bella, I have your things ready, go write Charlie the note telling him that we are going to Italy, because I got accepted in to a collage there and we went to check out the campus with Alice before I decided to accept." I said as I handed her the bag with her stuff and making her turn around.

Bella nodded her head in response.

"Wait, Charlie!" Bella gasped.

"We're not going to let anything happen to Charlie." Paul's low voice was gruff and angry coated with acceptance.

"Screw the treaty." Jake mumbled not nearly as compliant.

We glanced up at him and he scowled at our expressions.

"Hurry, Bella." Alice interrupted urgently.

I followed Bella in to the kitchen, yanking the drawers open and throwing the contents all over the floor as I searched for a pen for Bella as she took out a pad of paper. A smooth, brown hand held one out to me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully to Paul, pulling the cap off with my teeth and tossing it to Bella who quickly scribbled the note for Charlie.

"Don't go," Jacob whispered when she was done and placing it on the kitchen table so that it couldn't be missed. All the anger was gone from his voice now that Alice was out of site at the moment.

We really didn't have time to waste arguing with him, especially since I knew that he was more stubborn about this kind of thing than Paul was.

"Please, please, please take care of Charlie." Bella said to the boys as we dashed back out to the front room. Alice was waiting in the door way with mine and Bella's bags over her shoulder.

"Get your wallet – you'll need ID. Please tell me that you both have passports. I don't have time to forge one."

"I already packed them in with our things." I told her as we continued out the front door with the boys following and Jake still arguing with both Bella and now Alice.

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking them to – " Jacob was furiously accusing her.

"Yes. You're right, dog." Alice was snarling too. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind – they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of them."

"And you take the girls to them like a bottle of fine wine for a party!" He shouted.

"You think they'd be better off If I left them alone here, with Victoria stalking Bella? Do remember that they are both family to me!"

"We can handle the red head, you just concentrate on getting the both of them there and back here safely." Paul quipped as he opened the front passenger door for me and took my bag to take to the now open trunk.

"We'll do more than handle her, no thanks to you!" Jake continued, ignoring everyone else.

"Then why is she still hunting?" Alice damn near screamed and Jake growled, a shudder rippling through his torso.

"Stop that!" Bella shouted at them both, wild with impatience as she threw her purse in the back seat.

"Yeah! Argue when we get back, let's go! We're wasting time!" I pressed as I ducked inside and into the passenger seat.

Alice turned for the car, disappearing in her haste. Bella was about to get inside as well, but Jacob caught her arm with a shivering hand.

"Please, Bella. I'm begging." His dark eyes were glistening with tears.

"Jake, I have to –"

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me and let Faith and Alice handle it. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."

The engine of the black Mercedes purred; the rhythm of the thrumming spiked when Alice revved it impatiently. Paul shut the door apologetically, but not before leaning in a giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Be safe," he whispered. "You better come back or I'll be going after you."

I gave him a small grateful smile. "I will. You be safe, too."

He gave a short nod and backed up, bringing my attention back to Bella and Jake as she pulled her arm free.

"Don't die, Bella," he choked out. "Don't go. Don't."

A sob broke from Bella's chest and she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him for a moment, burying her face in to his chest. He put his big hand on the back of her hair, as if to hold her there.

"Dude, Jake," Paul said patting him on the back. "Let her go. They will be back, man. If you don't let her go now, she will resent you for it for the rest of her life. I know you care about her like I care for Fay, but you have to let them do what they have to."

While he seemed distracted, Bella pulled his hand from her hair and kissed his palm. "Bye Jake." She said before whispering, "Sorry," and spun around and raced inside the car.

We got to the airport with little time to spare. The plane sat idle on the tarmac while the flight attendants strolled – so casually – up and down the aisles, patting the bags in the overhead compartments to make sure everything fit. The pilots leaned out of the cockpit, chatting with them as they passed. Alice's hand was hard on Bella's shoulder, holding her in her aisle seat while she bounced anxiously up and down.

"It's faster than running," she reminded her in a low voice.

She just nodded and continued on bouncing.

At last the plane rolled lazily from the gate, building speed with a gradual steadiness.

Once we were in the air, Bella's foot began to tap in anxiously in addition to her bouncing. Alice again tried to put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Once Bella calmed down Alice grabbed the plane phone in front of her and made a call. I couldn't be sure, but I think she was talking to someone named Jasper.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind… A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square… mostly things that would expose them – he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction…"

"Yes, I have her… yes, she's right here." Alice continued on. "I had to! She already knew that we would be going when I got here and she said that she had to, she… I can't explain that now!... No, I don't think that would be smart… because she doesn't know you yet! That's why… No, no you can't."

Alice's voice dropped till it was nearly inaudible, though I was sitting inches from her. There were several things spoken that I couldn't hear and I knew that she was talking about me for whatever reason.

By the time I heard her again, she was talking about something else.

"Tell Emmett no… Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back… Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?" She nodded. "Exactly, I think Bella is the only chance – if there is a chance… I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."

She laughed then, and there was a catch in her voice.

"I've thought of that… yes, I promise." Her voice became pleading. "Don't follow us. I promise I will look after her, Jasper. One way or another I'll make sure I get her out… okay, okay, I will, I promise… Yes, Jazz, I will do all of those things… Bye."

She hung up and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed.

"Tell me everything, Alice," Bella suddenly begged. She must have been listening in as well. "I don't understand. Why did you tell Jasper to stop Emmett, why can't they come help us?"

"Well," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "We could try to stop Edward ourselves – if Emmett could get his hands on him, we might be able to stop him long enough to convince him you're alive. But we can't sneak up on Edward. And if he sees us coming for him, he'll just act that much faster. He'll throw a Buick through a wall or something and the Volturi will take him down. If they're there and the Volturi kill Edward, they'll fight them, Bella."

She opened her eyes and stared at her, beseeching. "If there were any chance we could win… if there were any way that the five of us could save my brother by fighting for him, maybe it would be different. But we can't Bella."

Bella was silent for a minute, looking thoughtful before she spoke again.

"Couldn't Edward hear you, though?" She asked. "Wouldn't he know, as soon as he heard your thoughts, that I was alive, that there was no point to all this?"

"If he were listening," she explained. "But believe it or not, it's possible to lie with your thoughts. If you had died, I would still try to stop him. And I would be thinking 'she's alive, she's alive' as hard as I could.

"He knows that." She ground her teeth in mute frustration.

Instead of listening to the rest of their conversation, I tried to get a vision of what was about to happen. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until my sight was taken over by a vision.

___I was standing in a court yard full of people in red cloaks; Bella was running toward Edward who was standing shirtless under a huge clock tower. Both hands on the clock were facing toward the twelve._

I was pulled out of my vision by Bella asking who the Volturi were. I knew that I could answer Bella's question, but I kept my mouth shut and let Alice answer. Then Alice started to look into the future to find out what she could about was going to happen.

"Faith, why did you come with us?" Bella asked me in a puzzled voice. "It's just that, all you know is that we're going to save my ex. I understand that you know all about everything that has happened and who everyone is exactly, but I'm just not sure why you would want to come? Why would you risk your life for someone you haven't met?"

"Bella, if I tell you, you will think I'm crazy." I said looking down with a small smile.

"I'm going to save my vampire ex-boyfriend from a bunch of Italian human drinking kings and their guard. Try me." She pressed.

"Well, you remember what Alice and I told you about my mom's side of the family, right?" Bella whispered a 'yes' and I continued. "And you remember about how Alice's sister had a daughter who happened to marry my dad, your dad's brother, and somehow I came to be. When I turned 16 was when I started to get visions like Alice, but mine always come true. I just need decisions to make up the whole picture, but the outcome is usually the same unless a decision is changed that drastically. I also get visions of the present and as I sleep, I get visions of the past unless it is something I am looking for specifically or if I am touching a person or an object." I paused seeing Bella's dazed look. "You still with me?"

"Yeah." Bella answered in a quiet , thoughtful voice. "That still doesn't explain why you are coming with us, though."

"Let's just say the voice in my head would be pissed at me if I didn't let her see her family." I chuckled, though I obviously lost Bella as I saw her giving me a 'what the hell' look.

"_Damn right I wouldn't forgive you." _Didyme said with humor lacing her voice. It was the first time I had heard from her in a while and it startled me slightly.

I noticed Bella looking at me oddly, causing me to laugh outright.

"See? I told you! Now you think I'm crazy."

Bella shook her head, still looking thoughtful. "No, I don't, I just don't get the whole' voice in your head' thing."

"I'll explain it to you later." I said with a slight shake of my head and a wave of my hand.

"Alright," Bella shrugged and began her anxious bouncing and tapping again.

I closed my eyes as I tried to pick up another vision, but couldn't relax with everyone around me talking and moving. I took a deep breath and let my body slowly go and soon I was as calm as I could get without falling asleep. It was right then that I was pulled into another vision.

_I saw myself standing in front of the three kings with a blond male vampire next to me. I didn't see Bella, Alice or Edward anywhere, but I recognized him as the vampire that attacked Bella on her birthday. Aro walked up to us and told me that now that the vampire that could split me and Didyme apart had been found, the only way for me to survive was that I'd have to be bitten by the vampire as he was separating us._

When my sight returned I felt drained of my energy, because of the two visions that I honed in on in such a short amount of time.

After getting some crackers from a flight attendant, I grabbed my journal out of my bag and began to write everything that happened in it along with everything that I saw. I did this a lot in order to keep track over everything that I see overtime, especially if I don't understand something. That way if things start to make sense in the future, I have these visions to look back on and be able to understand what the vision meant.

Not long after I was done, Bella snapped Alice out of her trance and inquired about her vision where they struck up another conversation about the Volturi and the way they ran the vampire world.

"There's a reason Edward called them royalty… the ruling class. Over the millennia, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules – which actually translates to punishing transgressors. They fulfill that duty decisively."

Her eyes popped wide with shock. "There are rules?" She asked in a voice that was too loud.

"Shh!" Alice hushed her.

"Shouldn't somebody have mentioned this to me earlier?" She whispered angrily. "I mean, I wanted to be a… to be one of you! Shouldn't somebody have explained the rules to me?"

Alice and I both chuckled once at her reaction.

"It's not that complicated, Bella. There's only one core restriction – and if you think about it, you can probably figure it out for yourself." I told her as I remembered the conversation that Didyme and I had about this topic.

"You know what they are?" She asked with her brows raised. Alice even looked at me stunned and curiously.

"The voice in my head," I explained cryptically. I put my hand up to silence them as they both were about to inquire on my explanation. "Later," I told them, effectively silencing their inquiries.

"But I still don't have any idea what this rule is," Bella reminded us.

Alice shook her head, disappointed. "Maybe it's too obvious. We just have to keep our existence a secret."

"Oh," Bella mumbled. It was obvious, after all.

Their conversation continued from there as I went on to finish writing in my notebook.

Halfway through our flight, I got up to go to the bathroom to freshen up and splash some water on my face. Once I was done, I forced Bella to do the same. Unlike Alice, we did look a little worse for wear, especially Bella. Not to mention, she was the most anxious and wound up out of all of us. When she returned she looked ten times better but she still had a worried look plastered on her face.

She began to study me for a second and I knew what was coming up.

"Faith, you said that you would explain the voice thing to me." Bella stated after we sat in silence for a short period of time. Alice looked at me with a questioning look, anxious for the answer as well.

I let out a sigh, figuring that there is no time like the present.

"When I sleep at night, I get visions of the past. Ever since I moved in with you and Charlie, I have gotten specific visions about a vampire who was a very high ranking member of the Volturi. She had found out about someone who was planning to betray them and take them down from the inside and when she confronted this member, they killed her."

I decided to leave out some details about who these vampires were and that she was married to one of the kings. They didn't need to hear about everything.

"Ever since then, she has been speaking to me in my head. You see, somehow she got pulled into my body when I was a baby and when I started getting visions, she started to communicate with me through them, but didn't speak to me directly until I moved to Forks. I can hear everything that she says and I can feel what she feels. The two of us have gotten so close that we're almost like the same person."

"Surprisingly, I don't think you're crazy. It must be all of the supernatural things that I've dealt with since I moved to Forks. I think that I've learned to expect the unexpected and that just about every myth you hear is true to some extent." Bella said.

"You know, I think I should have known that you would have been fine with it, seeing as when Edward revealed that he could read minds, you thought something was wrong with you, because he couldn't read yours." Bella cracked a smile at my words as her eyes began to look thoughtful. She was no doubt remembering that specific time fondly.

"So, do you know what's going to happen?" Alice asked me, bringing Bella out of her thoughts as she started to worry once more.

"All I've seen so far is that you and Bella will be in school next week. I don't know what's going to happen to Edward, though. There are too many things that haven't been decided yet to determine his fate, but yours and Bella's are set." Bella looked even more worried at my words and Alice just nodded her head at me in response.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Bella stated as she got up and walked down the aisle again.

I turned my head to see Alice still looking at me.

"So did you see anything new? You seem to get a lot more of the smaller details than I do, considering my brain isn't as advanced as yours to be able to see all of the small things like you can." I asked making conversation.

Alice shook her head no before biting her lip, seemingly debating on something before she sighed and turned to me.

"Faith, did you know that I have seen you in my visions long before we met, before you were even born?" I shook my head no, wondering why she was asking me this and how it was possible.

"The first time I ever saw you in a vision was a month after Jasper and I met." She told me

"What was it about?" I asked causing Alice to giggle at my question making me even more confused.

"Before I tell you, you need to know my story." She told me, serious now. She turned her whole body to face me as she began. "You see, when I woke up from the change, I was all alone in a cave out in the middle of the woods. I couldn't remember anything from my human life like my name, age, family, or how I came to be where I was. All I knew was that I needed something to drink fast as the fire burned my throat. I knew that it wasn't water that I needed either.

"Before I could even sit up, I was pulled into a vision of me and a blonde man with curly blonde hair and red eyes meeting in an old diner in the middle of a down pour. I was explaining to him that we could live off of the blood of animals and that if the two of us headed north we would find a vampire family doing just that and that they would welcome us with open arms. I stayed around the cave for three months. And in that time I got several visions of me and my soon to be family, along with the man that I was supposed to be meeting."

"It took me a week to find the diner that I was supposed to meet Jasper in and it was another six months of me sitting in that diner every day before Jasper showed up with black eyes as he was ducking out of the rain. I went up to him and we spoke before he offered to 'buy me coffee' for appearances sake so that we could chat.

"After I explained everything I knew to him, the two of us went to look for Carlisle and his family. It took us five years to find them, but during that time Jasper and I grew to love each other. We both knew that we were not mates; it was more of a first love kind of thing for me and after the life that Jasper had, I was refreshing and he loved my positive emotions and grew to love me in return. You see, he is an empath and he can feel and manipulate the emotions of other.

"Anyway, once we made it and became a part of the Cullens, we decided that we wanted to get married, even if it would one day end. The last 20 years our love for each other has changed into a brother/sister type love and two months ago, we decided to get a divorce after I started to see more visions of us with our mates."

"So, what does any of that have to do with me?" I asked Alice after she finished her story.

"My first vision of you was of Jasper staring at you as the two of us were standing in front of a full-length mirror in long dresses and heals. I didn't think too much of it at the time. To tell you the truth, I completely forgot about that vision until about six months ago when I had a vision of Jasper and you hugging each other like you would ever see one another again. You had one single tear rolling down your face and before it could drop off of your face, he wiped it away and told you that everything would be okay and that he loved you. Since then, I have been getting visions of the two of you together nonstop. The vision that stood out the most was when you and Jasper were talking about how the two of you were mates and how happy you were with each other. Just by looking at you I could see the love. I was so happy for the two of you and I told Jasper about all of the visions that I had."

"That's not right; you can't tell we were meant to be just because you saw it in a vision. Just because you saw us together doesn't mean that we are actually mates. The one you saw of us talking about it could be because we believed what you told us and went with it." Alice just laughed at my words

"Jasper thought the same thing until his friend, Peter, who has the gift to just 'know things', called and told him that I was right and that even if he didn't believe it now, he would the second that he lays eyes on you." She told me as I pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear as I bit my lip in a nervous habit.

"Why are you even telling me this?" I asked getting jittery at everything I was hearing. I didn't like the thought that I didn't have a choice in the matter. Fate was a bitch.

"The only way that you would have gone back to Forks when we left was if I told you about Jasper. But don't worry; he still doesn't know who you are exactly or what you look like, only that you would somehow end up going to Italy with me and Bella. When all this happened with Edward, we both just sort of put the pieces together." Alice said making it seem like that him not knowing those things made it all better. I went to reply to Alice's words, but Bella walked up with red eyes and took her seat one the end next to the aisle.

_"____You know that now I am going to make sure you go back, no matter what happens in Italy."_Didyme said to me in a mocking tone.

_"Why would you make me leave Volterra, where, might I remind you, your mate lives?"_

___"He may live there, but I know what it feels like to be with your soul mate. If I could, I would find a way for everyone to have theirs at their side. Even if it means I have to leave Marcus. You deserve happiness too, Faith. I can't ask you to sentence yourself to the Volturi for my sake."_

_"Fine, but we are telling your brother so that he can help us become separated and so that you can truly be part of your family once more. You don't deserve to have to live out your life in someone else's body with no control over anything."_

___"As long as my brother is the only one to find out, no one else must know. Do you understand me? If she found out that I was inside of you, she would kill you too."_She warned me.

_"Alright, deal."_

___"Thank you, my dear; I don't know what I would do without you."_

**I was pulled out of my mental conversation by the pilot informing us that we were going to be arriving in Italy in 30 minutes. I decided that I should get a little bit of shut eye while I still could and reclined the seat before closing my eyes and drifting off into blackness.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So, what did everyone think about all of the information that you received during this chapter? I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! I would especially like to hear what everyone thinks is going to happen once they are in Volterra! Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

The rest of the flight passed by without a hitch. They showed a movie, and our neighbors got headphones. Sometimes I watched the figures moving across the little screen but I couldn't even tell if the movie was supposed to be a romance or a horror film.

After an eternity, the plane began to descend to our first stop in New York City where we were going to hop on the next plane to Italy. Alice remained in her trance as Bella dithered, reaching out to touch her, only to pull her hand back again. This happened a dozen times before the plane touched down with a jarring impact.

"Alice," I finally said, helping my cousin out in getting Alice's attention. "Alice, we have to go." I touched her arm.

Her eyes came open very slowly and she shook her head from side to side for a moment.

"Anything new?" Bella asked in a low voice, conscious of the man listening from behind us.

"Not exactly," she breathed in a voice we could barely catch. "He's getting closer. He's deciding how he's going to ask."

We had to run for our connection, but that was good – better than having to wait. As soon as the plane was in the air, Alice closed her eyes and slid back into the same stupor as before. I kept Bella busy, occasionally checking the future myself. When it was dark again, I opened the window to stare out into the flat black that was no better than the window shade. I closed my eyes and began thinking over everything I knew and what I was going to do.

It felt like seconds later when Alice shook my shoulder – I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep and noticed that Bella had as well.

"Bella," she hissed, her voice a little too loud in the darkened cabin full of sleeping humans.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Alice's eyes gleamed in the dim light of reading lamp in the row behind us.

"It's not wrong." She smiled fiercely and Bella tilted her head in confusion. "It's right. They're deliberating, but they've decided to tell him no."

"The Volturi?" Bella muttered, groggy.

"Of course, Bella, keep up. I can see what they're going to say."

"Tell me." An attendant tiptoed down the aisle to us. "Can I get you ladies a pillow?" His hushed whisper was rebuke to our comparatively loud conversation.

"No, thank you." I beamed up at him. The attendant's expression was dazed as he turned and stumbled his way back. I turned to look at Alice and Bella completely flabbergasted by his reaction. I mean, I guess I was pretty but the reaction I have been getting lately from guys was over the top.

Alice and Bella were grinning like fools but I waved it off getting back to the point. "Go on with what you were saying, Alice."

She brought her voice down low as she spoke. "They're interested in him – they think that his talent could be useful. They're going to offer him a place with them."

"What will he say?" Bella asked with her eyes wide.

"I can't see that yet, but I'll bet it's colorful." She grinned again. "This is the first good new – the first break. They're intrigued; they truly don't want to destroy him – 'wasteful,' that's the word Aro will use – and that may be enough to force him to get creative. The longer he spends on his plans, the better for us."

It wasn't enough to be hopeful about. There were still so many ways that we could be too late to save him. And if we didn't get through the walls into the Volturi city, I wouldn't be able to accomplish what I came along to do.

"Alice?" Bella asked interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm confused. How are you seeing this so clearly? And then other times, you see things far away – things that don't happen?"

"It's clear because it's immediate and close and she's probably really concentrating." I answered for her.

"The faraway things that come on their own – those are just glimpses, faint maybes. Plus, I see my kind more easily than yours. Edward is even easier because I'm so attuned to him."

"You see me sometimes," she reminded her.

She shook his head. "Not as clearly."

Bella sighed. "I really wish you could have been right about me. In the beginning, when you first saw things about me, before we even met…"

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"You saw me become one of you." She barely mouthed the words.

She sighed. "It was a possibility at the time."

"At the time," Bella repeated.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized. "There are just too many variables now that aren't clear."

Bella sighed before she looked at me. "What about you? Do your visions work the same way as hers?"

I shook my head. "No, mine don't have so many stipulations. They are more positive and I can see more than just the future."

"Oh, ok. " Bella nodded and yawned.

"Why don't you guys go back to sleep." Alice suggested. "I'll wake you up when there's something new."

"Ok," I nodded as I stretched. Alice pulled her legs up on the seat, wrapping her arms around them and leaning her forehead against her knees. She rocked back and forth as she concentrated.

I rested my head against the seat, watching her, and the net thing I knew, she was snapping the shade closed against the faint brightening in the eastern sky.

"What's happening?" I mumbled.

"They've told him no," she said quietly. I noticed at once that her enthusiasm was gone.

Bella's voice choked in her throat with panic. "What's he going to do?"

"It was chaotic at first. I was only getting flickers, he was changing plans so quickly."

"What kinds of plans?" Bella pressed.

I took a quick peak into my visions as Alice began to answer. "There was a bad hour," she whispered. "He'd decided to go hunting."

Bella looked at her, seeing the comprehension in her face.

"In the city," I explained. "It got very close. He changed his mind at the last minute."

"He wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle." Bella mumbled.

"Probably," Alice agreed.

"Will there be enough time?" As Bella spoke, there was a shift in the cabin pressure. I could feel the plane angling downward.

"I'm hoping so – if he sticks to his latest decision, maybe." Alice shrugged.

Bella tilted her head to the side. "What is that?" She asked looking at either one of us.

"He's going to keep it simple." I clarified. "He's just going to walk out into the sun."

It would be enough. The image of a vampire – glowing, shimmering like his skin was made of a million diamond facets – would burn into anyone's memory. No human who saw that would ever forget.

The Volturi couldn't possibly allow it. Not if they wanted to keep their city inconspicuous. I learned a lot from Didyme and her memories.

I looked at the slight gray glow that shone through the open windows as I thought this over.

"We'll be too late," Bella whispered, her throat seemed to be closing in panic.

Alice shook her head and I took a quick glimpse to see what she saw and agreed. "Right now, he's being melodramatic. He wants the biggest audience possible, so he'll choose the main plaza, under the clock tower. The walls are high there. He'll wait till the sun is exactly overhead."

"So we have till noon?"

I nodded. "If we're lucky; if he sticks with the decision."

The pilot came on the over the intercom, announcing, first in French and then in English, our imminent landing. The seat belt lights dinged and flashed.

Quickly, Alice led us out of the airport cutting and weaving in between the masses of people. She told us to wait there before she disappeared into the parking lot, leaving us standing at the front of the building.

"How far is it from Florence to Volterra?" Bella asked.

"That depends on how fast you drive…" I got a glimpse of a canary yellow Porsche flying down the roads towards the city and smirked.

"Bella?" I asked still grinning.

"Yes?"

I eyed her speculatively. "How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"

The same Porsche from my vision screamed to a stop a few feet in front of where we stood, the word TURBO scrawled in silver cursive across its back. Everyone beside us on the crowded airport sidewalk stared.

"Hurry!" Alice shouted impatiently through the open passenger window.

I grabbed Bella's wrist and ran to the door, throwing myself inside. I found myself stuck in between Alice and Bella. With Alice's driving we would pull up to the city gates in no time.

"Sheesh, Alice," Bella complained. "Could you pick a more conspicuous car to steal?"

The interior was black leather and the windows were tinted dark. It felt safer inside, like nighttime. Alice was already weaving, too fast, through the thick airport traffic – sliding through the tiny spaces between the cars as I saw Bella cringe and fumble for her seat belt.

"The important question," she corrected, "is whether I could have stolen a faster car, and I don't think so. I got lucky."

"I'm sure that will be very comforting at the road block."

She trilled a laugh. "Trust me, Bella. If anyone sets up a road block, it will be behind us." She hit the gas then, as if to prove her point.

I probably should have watched out the window as first the city of Florence and then the Tuscan landscape flashed past with blurring speed.

A vision of Volterra with all of the townspeople dressed in bright red cloaks passed through my eyes as they seemed to be celebrating some kind of holiday.

"Do you see anything more?" Bella asked when she noticed me coming back to the present.

"There's something going on," I muttered. "Some kind of festival. The streets are full of people and red flags."

"What's the date today?" Alice asked.

I wasn't entirely sure. "The nineteenth, maybe?"

"Well, that's ironic. It's Saint Marcus Day."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Which means?"

She chuckled darkly with an undercurrent of sarcasm. "The city holds a celebration every year. As the legend goes, a Christian missionary, a Father Marcus – Marcus of the Volturi, in fact – drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampire scourge. Of course that's nonsense – he's never left the city. But that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic come from. Father Marcus used them so successfully. And vampires don't trouble Volterra, so they must work." Her smile was sardonic. "It's become more of a celebration of the city and recognition for the police force – after all, Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get credit."

_'__Is that true?'_I thought to Didyme.

_'__Yes,'_she agreed. ___'I actually remember how my Marcus came up with it all. We were coming close to being discovered and had to come up with a plan to prevent it. We learned that we needed to make the people feel safe again, so that was when we came up with the rumors you hear about now regarding vampires and decided that there will be no more hunting within the city walls from that day on.'_

_'__Hmmm…'_I nodded to myself. ___'That's actually cleaver.'_

_'__Yes, we all thought so.'_Didyme agreed proudly.

"They're not going to be very happy if Edward messes things up for them on St. Marcus Day." I mentioned out loud to the both of them.

Alice shook her head, her expression grim. "No, they'll act very quickly."

Bella looked away, fighting against her teeth as they tried to break through the skin on her lower lip. I placed my hand on her arm to calm her and to let her know that everything will be okay. Bleeding was not the best idea right now.

The sun was terrifyingly high in the pale blue sky.

"He's still planning on noon?" Bella checked as she looked out the window up towards the sky.

"Yes," I nodded. "He's decided to wait. And they're waiting for him." I could see the members of the Volturi guard hiding in the shadows as they waited for Edward to make his move. He seemed to be hiding in the town square - which held the most people – under a clock tower in an alleyway that seemed to be next to city hall. I knew from Didyme's memories that through secret passageways near city hall were one of the ways to get into the Volturi castle.

"Tell me what I have to do." Bella said in a monotone.

Alice kept her eyes on the winding road – the needle on the speedometer was touching the far right on the dial – as I looked over at my cousin.

"You don't have to do anything." Alice said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "He just has to see you before he moves into the light. And he has to see you before he sees Alice."

"How are we going to work that?"

A small red car seemed to be racing backward as Alice zoomed around it. "I'm going to get you both as close as possible, and then you're going to run. Faith will know where to go."

Bella nodded.

"Try not to trip," she added. "We don't have time for a concussion today." She joked causing me to smile as I thought of Bella's clumsiness and Bella groaned. It would be so like her to do something like that, ruining everything; destroy the world, in a moment of klutziness. Lucky for her though, I will be there to catch her and keep her going if she falls.

The sun continued to climb in the sky while Alice raced us against it. It was too bright and I could see Bella panicking from the corner of my eye.

"There," Alice said abruptly, pointing to the castle city atop the closest hill.

We stared at it, feeling the very first hint of a new kind of fear. Every minute since yesterday morning – it seemed like a week ago – when Alice had spoken her brother's name at the foot of the stairs sending everything in motion that I knew needed to happen, there had been many different kinds of fear. And yet, now, as I stared at the ancient sienna walls and towers crowning the peak of the steep hill that I had only seen in my visions and Didyme's memories,, I felt another, more selfish kind of exciting fear thrill through me.

In my personal opinion, the city was very beautiful. It absolutely terrified me that I wouldn't get the chance to state my business here before they killed me or even if they killed Edward, therefore destroying my cousin and halting my mission. I knew that she still loved him and always would. It was plain as day for anyone to see and I would never want to see her in that sort of pain. The same goes for my Aunt Alice and her brother that she was the closest with out of all of the Cullens.

"Volterra," Alice announced in a flat, icy tone. I just nodded my head silently as Bella leaned forward as she looked through the windshield at the magnificent view in wonder and dread.

We began the steep climb and the road grew congested. As we wound higher, the cars became too close together for Alice to weave insanely between them anymore. We slowed to a crawl behind a little tan Peugeot.

"Alice," Bella moaned, looking at the clock on the dash.

"It's the only way in," I tried to soothe her, knowing that Alice was doing her best, but I knew my voice was too strained to comfort her. We were going to cut it close and if I were in Bella's place with someone that I loved as she did, then I would have been doing the same thing or worse.

The cars continued to edge forward, one car length at a time. The sun beamed down brilliantly, seeming already overhead.

The cars crept one by one toward the city. As we got closer, I could see cars parked by the side of the road with people getting out to walk the rest of the way. At first I thought it was just impatience – something that we could easily understand. But then we came around a switchback, and I could see the filled parking lot outside the city walls, the crowds of people walking through the gates. No one was being allowed to drive through.

"Hey Alice?" I motioned toward where I was looking to alert her of the conundrum.

"I know," she nodded. Her face was chiseled from ice.

Now that I was looking more closely and we were crawling slowly enough to see, I could tell that it was very windy. The people crowding toward the gate gripped their hats and tugged their hair out of their faces. Their clothes billowed around them. I also noticed that the color red was everywhere, just as it was in my vision. Red shirts, red hats, red cloaks on everyone along with red flags dripping like long ribbons beside the gate, whipping in the wind – as I watched the brilliant crimson scarf one woman had tied around her hair was caught in a sudden gust. It twisted up into the air above her, writhing like it was alive. She reached for it, jumping in the air, but it continued to flutter higher, a patch of bloody color against the dull, ancient walls.

"Bella." Alice spoke quickly in a fierce, low tone. "I can't see what the guard here will decide now – if this doesn't work, you and Fay are going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just follow Faith or if you have to, ask for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running in the direction that they tell you. Don't get lost and don't get separated."

I nodded as Bella began repeating the name 'Palazzo dei Priori' over and over quietly.

"Or 'the clock tower' if they speak English." I added for Bella's benefit, though I was fairly certain that I knew where I was going. I had seen us running in my vision, so it was just a matter of getting there, really.

"I'll go around and try to find a secluded spot somewhere behind the city where I can go over the wall." Alice told us and I nodded.

"Palazzo dei Priori." Bella repeated again as she nodded as well, still trying to memorize the name.

"I don't see this happening, but in case we do somehow get separated for whatever reason, Edward will be under the clock tower to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun. I will meet you there if that is the case, so wait for me." I stressed and Bella nodded furiously.

Alice was near the front of the line now. A man in a navy blue uniform was directing the flow of traffic, turning cars away from the full lot. They U-turned and headed back to find a place beside the road. Then it was Alice's turn.

The uniformed man motioned lazily, not paying attention. Alice accelerated, edging around him and heading for the gate. He shouted something at us, but held his ground, waving frantically to keep the next car from following our bad example.

The man at the gate wore a matching uniform. As we approached him, the throngs of tourists passed, crowding the sidewalks, staring curiously at the pushy, flashy Porsche.

The guard stepped into the middle of the street. Alice angled the car carefully before she came to a full stop.

The sun beat against the passenger window while the driver's side was in the shadow to keep Alice from sparkling in front of the guard. She swiftly reached behind the seat and grabbed something from her bag.

The guard came around the car with an irritated expression and tapped on her window angrily.

She rolled the window down halfway, and I watched him do a double take when he saw our faces behind the dark glass as he looked between Alice and me.

Again, this stumped me. Why was I giving him a reaction like that? I wasn't an inhumanly beautiful immortal and yet I've been getting looks from everyone as if I was. What was happening to me?

I didn't have time to think on it as the guard finally found his voice. "I'm sorry, only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss," he said in English with a heavy accent. He was apologetic now as if he wished he had better news for us as his eyes kept connecting with mine.

"It's a private tour," Alice said, flashing an alluring smile and bringing the attention back towards her. She reached her hand out of the window, into the sunlight. I felt Bella freeze, but immediately relaxed when she saw that she was wearing an elbow-length, tan glove. She took his hand, still raised from tapping on her window and pulled it into the car. She put something into his palm, and folded his fingers around it.

His face was dazed as he retrieved his hand and stared at the thick roll of money that he now held. The outside bill was a thousand dollar bill.

"Is this a joke?" he mumbled.

Alice smiled brightly. "Only if you think it's funny." He looked up at her, his eyes staring wide. Bella glanced nervously at the clock on the dash and I grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze to let her know that it would be alright.

"I'm in a wee bit of a hurry," Alice hinted, still smiling.

I saw that this wasn't going to get anywhere quick enough and unbuckled my seat-belt and leaned across Alice as she rolled the window further down for me. Propping my elbows on the window sill and poked my head out the window and gave him a seductive smirk as I ran my finger tip down his cheek.

"I'm sure that it would be alright if you let us through, just this once." I purred into his ear, letting my lips lightly graze his ear before pulling back and giving him a pout.

The guard blinked twice and then shoved the money in his vest. He took a step away from the window as he nodded frantically and waved us on. I quickly pulled myself back into the car, not bothering with my seat belt and knew that none of the passing people seemed to notice our quiet exchange.

Alice drove into the city and we all sighed in relief. The street was very narrow, cobbled with the same color stones as the faded cinnamon brown buildings that darkened the street with their shade. It had the feel of an alleyway. Red flags decorated the walls, spaced only a few yards apart, flapping in the wind that whistled through the narrow lane.

It was crowded and the foot traffic slowed progress.

"Just a little farther," Alice said in encouragement more to Bella than me. She was gripping the door handle, ready to throw herself into the street as soon as we gave the signal.

She drove in quick spurts and sudden stops and the people in the crowd shook their fists at us and said angry words that I was glad Bella couldn't understand. She would be mortified as it was if it wasn't for the fact that she was currently a nervous wreck.

Alice turned onto a little path that couldn't have been meant for cars; shocked people had to squeeze into doorways as we scraped by. We found another street at the end. The buildings were taller here; they leaned together overhead so that no sunlight touched the pavement – the thrashing red flags on either side nearly met. The crowd was thicker here than anywhere else.

Alice stopped the car and Bella threw her door open before we were at a standstill. I followed her out quickly, shutting the door behind me and pointed to where the street widened into a patch of bright openness. "There – we're at the southern end of the square. We need to run straight across to the right of the clock tower."

Alice had the window rolled down as she yelled, "I'll find another way around, but -" Her breath caught suddenly and when she spoke again, her voice was a hiss. "They're everywhere?"

**Bella froze in place, but I quickly shook her out of it. "Forget about them. We have two minutes. Come on, Bella!" I shouted pushing her ahead of me.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******A/N:******** Cliff Hanger! I hope you liked my chapter! I am responsible for most of this one, though there were occasional parts of the plot that belonged to Luckystar125! DeathsQueen26 will be joining in after around chapter eleven. But I would love to hear your thoughts and what you think will happen when they catch up to Edward! Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

We didn't pause to watch Alice melt into the shadows. I didn't stop to close the door behind us. We shoved a heavy woman out of our way and ran flat out, head down, paying little attention to anything but the uneven stones beneath our feet.

Coming out of the dark lane, we were blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down into the principal plaza. The wind whooshed into me, flinging my hair into my eyes and blinding me further. It was no wonder that Bella didn't see the wall of flesh until she smacked into it. She bounced back into me and I caught her before we fell and pushed her forward.

There was no pathway, no crevice between the close pressed bodies. We pushed against them furiously, fighting the hands that shoved us back. I heard exclamation's of irritation and even pain as we battled our way through, but none were spoken in English. It was a good thing that I understood Italian thanks to Didyme. The faces were a blur of anger and surprise, surrounded by the ever-present red. A blond woman scowled at us and the red scarf coiled around her neck looked like a gruesome wound. A child, lifted on a man's shoulders to see over the crowd, grinned down at me, his lips distended over a set of plastic vampire fangs.

A throng jostled around us causing Bella to get spun around in the wrong direction and me to get slightly dizzy. I was glad that the clock was so visible or we'd never keep our course straight. But both hands on the clock pointed up toward the pitiless sun and though we shoved viciously against the crowd, I knew we were too late. We weren't even halfway across the square. We weren't going to make it.

I listened above the angry exclamations, trying to hear the sound of discovery: the gasp, maybe the scream as Edward came into someone's view. But then I had a brief vision of the crowd breaking apart and Edward still standing in the shadows and I knew that we weren't too late yet, but it was going to be incredibly close if we don't move it.

Finally, I saw that break in the crowd and I could see that bubble of space ahead. I grabbed Bella and pushed her urgently toward it, not realizing until we bruised our shins against the bricks that there was a wide, square fountain set into the center of the plaza.

I didn't think as I grabbed Bella and pulled her with me as I flung my leg over the edge and ran through the knee-deep water. It sprayed all around us as we thrashed our way across the pool. Even in the sun, the wind was glacial and the wet made the cold actually painful. But the fountain was very wide, it let us cross the center of the square and then some in mere seconds. We didn't pause when we hit the far edge – we used the low wall as a springboard, throwing ourselves into the crowd.

They moved more readily for us now, avoiding the icy water that splattered from our dripping clothes as we ran. I glanced up at the clock again trying to compare it to my visions.

A deep, booming chime echoed through the square. It throbbed in the stones under our feet. Children cried, covering their ears. And Bella started screaming as we ran.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, though I think she knew that it was useless. The crowd was too loud and her voice was breathless with exertion. But I knew that she didn't care when she didn't stop screaming.

The clock tolled again.

We ran past a child in his mother's arms – his hair was almost white in the dazzling sunlight. A circle of tall men, all wearing red blazers, called out warnings as we barreled through them.

The clocked tolled again.

On the other side of the men in blazers, there was a break in the throng, space between the sightseers who milled aimlessly around us. My eyes searched the dark narrow passage to the right of the wide square edifice under the tower where I saw him in my visions. I couldn't see the street level – there were still too many people in the way.

The clock tolled again.

A little family of four stood nearest to the alley's mouth. The two girls wore crimson dresses with matching ribbons typing their dark hair back. The father wasn't tall. It seemed like I could see something bright in the shadows, just over his shoulder. I hurtled toward them, pushing Bella in front of me as stinging tears coated her eyes.

The clock tolled and the littlest girl clamped her hands over her ears.

The older girl, just waist high on her mother, hugged her mother's leg and stared into the shadows behind them. As I watched, she tugged on her mother's elbow and pointed towards the darkness.

The clock tolled and we were so close now.

We were close enough to hear her high-pitched voice. Her father stared at us in surprise as we bore down on them, Bella rasping out Edward's name over and over again.

The older girl giggled and said something to her mother, gesturing toward the shadows again impatiently.

We swerved around the father – he clutched the baby out of our way – and sprinted for the gloomy breach behind them as the clock tolled over our heads.

"Edward, no!" Bella screamed, but her voice was lost in the roar of the chime.

We could see him now, just like in my visions. And I could see that he couldn't see us, or more importantly, Bella.

Edward stood as motionless as a statue, just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare – there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin.

The clock tolled and he took a large stride toward the light.

"No!" Bella screamed. "Edward, look at me!" But he wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun.

Bella slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled her to the ground if his arms hadn't caught her and held her up. It knocked the breath out of her and snapped her head back.

His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again.

He looked down at her with quiet surprise.

"Amazing," he said, his voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

"Guys?" I tried to get their attention, but to no avail.

"Edward," Bella tried to gasp as well, but her voice had little to no sound. "You've got to get back into the shadows."

"You have to move!" I agreed.

He seemed bemused and slightly confused at seeing me and Bella there considering that he never met me before. "What a shame," he said to me. "Poor Jasper; never getting the chance to know you."

"What?" I asked perplexed before pushing it aside for now, knowing that it wasn't important right now, though I had I feeling that I knew what was going on with him.

He turned his attention back to Bella as his hand brushed softly against her cheek. He didn't appear to notice that she was trying to force him back. She could have been pushing against that alley walls for all the progress that she was making.

The clock tolled but he didn't react.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good." He mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against her hair. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power yet upon thy beauty." He murmured and I recognized the line spoken by Romeo in the tomb.

The clocked boomed out its final chime. "You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." It was then that I knew that my suspicions were confirmed that he thought that we were all dead.

"We're not dead," I interrupted. "And neither are you!"

"Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" Bella pressed as she struggled in his arms and his brow furrowed in confusion.

He looked between the two of us. "What was that?" He asked politely.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi -" Comprehension flickered across his face as she spoke.

Before she could finish, he suddenly yanked us both away from the edge of the shadows, spinning Bella effortlessly so that her back was tight against the brick wall and his back was to her as he faced away into the alley. He pulled me behind him as well next to Bella and I briefly wondered why he would attempt to protect someone that he didn't know. His arms spread wide, protectively in front of us.

I peeked under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom and I knew that I was finally meeting the people from Didyme's memories. Edward briefly looked over his shoulder at me in wonder and confusion as he heard my thoughts before turning back to the two Volturi members who I could identify as Demetri and Felix.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice was calm and pleasant on the surface. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

I decided to let this play out, because I knew that this was only going to end one way before we will be released.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice that belonged to Felix whispered menacingly.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," Demetri said in a soothing tone. "Let us seek better cover." They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. It was almost surreal to see these creatures in person rather than in my mind.

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly.

"Bella, why don't you take…" he trailed off looking towards me.

"Faith," I answered for him.

"Right," he amended. "Why don't you take Faith back to the square and enjoy the festival together?"

"No, bring the girls," Felix objected, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper.

"I don't think so." The pretense of civility disappeared, but I held strong. Edward's voice was flat and icy. His weight shifted infinitesimally and I could see that he was preparing to fight and I knew that I couldn't let that happen.

"No." I mouth the word.

"Shh," he murmured only for me.

"Felix," Demetri, the more reasonable one as I recalled, cautioned. "Not here." He turned to Edward. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," Edward agreed. "But the girls go free."

"No!" I objected softly knowing that I had to get in there and speak with Aro.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Demetri said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey and it seems that one of the girls realizes that." He nodded towards me.

"It doesn't matter." Edward shook his head dismissing my objection. "I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," Felix purred. He was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders. His size reminded me of one of the Cullen's, I think his name was Emmett.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," Edward replied.

Felix and Demetri stole closer toward the mouth of the alley, spreading out slightly so that they could come at Edward from two sides. They meant to force him deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene. No reflected light found access to their skin; they were safe inside their cloaks.

Edward didn't move an inch. He was dooming himself by protecting us and I couldn't let this come down to a fight.

Before I could react, I had a vision of Alice interjecting. Edward saw it in my thoughts as his head abruptly whipped around toward the darkness of the winding alley and Demetri and Felix did the same in response to some sound of movement too subtle for my senses, though I knew it was Alice.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" Her lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present." She tripped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual. There was no hint of any underlying tension. She looked so tiny and fragile. Her little arms swung like a child's and I was briefly thankful that I got my height from my dad's side of the family.

Yet Demetri and Felix both straightened up, their cloaks swirling slightly as a gust of wind funneled through the alley. Felix's face soured. Apparently, they didn't like even numbers.

"We're not alone," she reminded them. Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family with the little girls in their red dresses were watching us. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the six of us.

She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder.

Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.

"Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." I knew that we shouldn't blame them and that they were just following orders, but trying to make Edward see that in the presence of his human mate would be pointless.

Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately." Six men in red now joined the family as they watched us with anxious expressions I was very conscious of Edward's protective stance in front of us – sure that this was what caused their alarm. I wanted to scream at them to run, because I saw what would happen if they interfered.

Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No." Felix smiled and I saw a glimpse of a blonde female vampire shift behind my eyes.

"Enough." I heard coming out of the vision. The voice was high, reedy and came from behind us.

I peeked under Edward's other arm to see a small, dark shape coming toward us. By the way the edges billowed, I knew it was another member of the Volturi and by her small voice and shape and from what I saw in my vision, I knew that this had to be Jane and that her twin, Alec, had to be near by.

Honestly, at first sight I thought that it was a young boy. She was as tiny as Alice with lank, pale blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. The body under the cloak – which was darker, almost black – was slim and androgynous.

But the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle, even allowing for the dull crimson irises.

Her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance would confuse anyone who didn't know what her gift was. I could tell that it defiantly confused Bella. Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls.

Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well – but in defeat.

"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression impassive.

"Follow me," Jane ordered us, her childish voice in a monotone before turning her back on us swiftly and drifted silently into the dark.

Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking. Alice walked after little Jane at once. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and I stepped in stride next to Alice.

The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. I looked back at Bella to see that she was looking up at Edward with frantic questions in her eyes, but he just shook his head.

"Well Alice," Edward said conversationally as we walked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"It was my mistake." Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right."

"What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barely interested. I imagined this was due to the listening ears behind us. "And may I ask who the two of you have brought along? I know that I have seen her in your visions with Jasper, but I don't recall who she was or why her thoughts look surprisingly similar to yours."

I knew that he was talking about the visions, but I stayed quiet and let him and Alice speak.

"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered toward Bella and I before looking away. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about extreme sports these days. And this is Faith, Bella's cousin. She just moved in with Bella a few months ago. Faith and I are a lot alike." Alice answered cryptically.

"Hmm," Edward responded curtly and the casual tone of his voice was gone. I had a feeling that he was reading Alice's thoughts; near-drowning's, stalking vampires, future seeing cousins, crazy family history, werewolf friends…

There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so I didn't see the squared-off dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless, brick face.

Alice didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as she strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street.

I looked around to see where Jane was only noticing now that she was on where to be found. I looked back down in to the manhole seeing as it was the only other way out of the alley besides the way that we came. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. I hadn't even noticed it until Alice disappeared, but the grate was halfway pushed aside. The hole was small and black.

I balked. "Of course, let's all just jump down the dark hole and plummet to our deaths." I mumbled to myself knowing that everyone besides Bella could hear me.

"It's okay," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch the both of you."

I eyed the hole doubtfully. I imagine he would have gone first, if Demetri and Felix hadn't been waiting, smug and silent, behind us.

"Oh, what the hell." Quickly, I jumped into the dark hole before I changed my mind. I could feel the rush of the air as I flew through it. Too soon I found myself in Alice's arms before she set me down so that Bella could jump down next.

"Alice?" She whispered, voice trembling.

"I'm right here, Bella." She reassured her.

I watched as Edward took her wrists and lowered her into the blackness.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Drop her," Alice called.

It was silent and short. The air whipped past her for just half a second, and then, with a loud huff as she exhaled, Alice's waiting arms caught her and stood her upright.

It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole above provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under my feet. The light vanished for a second and then Edward was a faint, white radiance beside us. He put his arm around Bella, holding her close to his side, and began to tow her swiftly forward before she wrapped both arms around his waist, and tripped and stumbled her way behind me across the uneven stone surface. I couldn't see much but I could still hear Bella's loud footsteps as she followed behind me once more.

The sound of the heavy grate sliding over the drain hole behind us ran with metallic finality.

The dim light from the street was quickly lost in the gloom. The sound of our staggering footsteps echoed through the black place; it sounded very wide, but I couldn't be sure. There were no sounds other than Bella's and my heart beats and our feet on the wet stones – except for once, when an impatient sigh whispered from all the way behind us.

The path beneath our feet continued to slant downward, taking us deeper into the ground and it made me a little claustrophobic, but I knew that Bella was having a harder time than I was and without Edward being near her, she would probably be screaming out loud.

I couldn't tell where the light was coming from, but it slowly turned dark gray instead of black. We were in a low, arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the gray stones, like they were bleeding ink. I could hear Bella's teeth starting to chatter together because of how cold it was down here and because of her proximity to Edward, but I was holding myself together fairly well. Our clothes were still wet and the temperature underneath the city was wintry.

He seemed to have realized this at the same time I did and let go of her, keeping only her hand.

"N-n-no," she chattered, throwing her arms around him. His cold hand chafed against her arm, trying to warm her with the friction. I decided to lend a hand and backed up next to her and put my arms around her as well to help keep each other warm. She reached up with one of her hands and held on to me as well as the three of us continued to huddle together as we hurried down the tunnels.

Our slow human progress irritated someone – and I knew from Didyme's stories that it was most likely Felix – and I heard him heave a sigh now and then.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate – the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Edward ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was very thick – as I could tell because it, too, stood open.

We stepped through the door and we glanced around us in surprise, relaxing automatically. Beside us, Edward tensed, his jaw clenched tight.

We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which Bella and I were both grateful. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers.

Edward didn't seem to agree with my assessment. He glowered darkly down the long hallway, toward the slight black shrouded figure at the end standing by the elevator.

He guided us all along as Alice walked on the other side of me, causing Bella and I to be sandwiched in between her and Edward. The heavy door creaked shut behind us and then there was a thud of a bolt sliding home.

Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic. Once inside, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back from their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion – it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale and nondescript.

I noticed that Bella was cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward. His hand still rubbed against her arm. He never took his eyes off Jane.

Jane let the doors close then pushed a button that I could not see. The elevator ride was short and when the doors opened, we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area with a waiting room. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I expected this, but Bella clearly didn't as she gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it. She was in her early 30's, tall with dark skin and green eyes.

There was nothing special about the women besides the fact that she was human. She would have been very pretty in any other company – but not here, because she was every bit human as Bella and I and was totally at ease surrounded by these vampires.

She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights or even Bella and I.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room and we all followed.

As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna and she giggled.

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit, I knew was Jane's twin, Alec. His hair was darker and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely.

He came forward to meet us as he smiled and reached for her. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with three," he noted, "Nice work." I realized that he was counting Bella and I as a half of a person causing me to roll my eyes. She laughed – the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face and wondered how his mood could have been darker before.

Alec chuckled and examined Bella and I. His gaze narrowed in on Bella as she clung to Edward's side. "And this one is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptical.

Edward only smiled, though his expression was contemptuous. Then he froze.

"Dibs on the one to the right," Felix called casually from behind.

Edward turned, a low snarl building deep in his chest. Felix smiled – his hand was raised, palm up; he curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward.

I touched Edward's arm. "Patience," I cautioned him, knowing what the outcome would be for him if he attacked a Volturi member and began to replay the outcome in my mind.

We exchanged a long glance and I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye looking between the two of us curiously. Edward took a deep breath and turned back to Alec.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said as if nothing had passed.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting then." Jane suggested.

Edward nodded once.

Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall – would there ever be an end? Didyme's memories didn't do this place justice. They ignored the doors at the end of the hall – doors entirely sheathed in gold – stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked and Alec held it open for Jane.

We walked through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again.

The stone antechamber was not large. It was opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights.

The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I knew exactly what they used it for and I tried not to think about it.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

**The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts – things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long black robes. It was pitch-black and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. I immediately recognized him as Didyme's brother, Aro.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is another chapter and now they have reached Volterra. What will happen to Faith and Bella? Will Aro allow Faith to state her business or will Aro decide that she would be a great snack? Only the next chapter will tell. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

******Chapter 6**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in delight. His voice was just a soft sighing.

He drifted forward and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I gawked, my mouth hanging open. Didyme's visions didn't do him one bit of justice and Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare.

I could see Bella was just as hypnotized by his presence. I was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards). I couldn't decide if his face was truly beautiful or not. I suppose the translucently white, like onionskin and it looked just as delicate – it stood in shocking contrast of the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was a clouded milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master," Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He smiled too. "You are such a comfort to me." He turned his misty eyes toward us and the smile brightened – became ecstatic. "And Alice and Bella too!" This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" His eyes shifted in my direction. "But who may you be, my dear?"

I smiled at him and stepped forward. "I'm Faith, sir," I nodded politely. I noticed the other three behind me were looking at me in alarm and panic.

Aro smiled happily at my bravery and polite demeanor. "It is a pleasure." He smiled before turning his attention to our hulking escort. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I was pulled backward into step by Alice before she glared at me from the corner of her eye causing me to shrug.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure that they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.

"You see, Edward?" Aro turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around Bella's waist.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare." He looked wistful and I had the distinct feeling that he was thinking about her diseased sister and my good friend, Didyme. "But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Alice flickered her gaze down at me before looking uneasily over at Edward. Aro did not miss it.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we. Aside from young Faith here, that is. It's just that I feel like I know you already and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had." Alice raised her delicate eyebrows and Edward inclined his head.

Aro didn't miss that either.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so convenient." Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec and Demetri, who stood silently beside us.

Bella and I were the slowest to turn. Felix was back and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow white hair – the same shade as his face – that brushed against his shoulders. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.

I knew immediately that these were the other two rulers; Marcus had the dark hair and Caius had the white hair.

I didn't have much time to examine them further or to think more on them because Aro spoke, bringing me out of my observation.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her! They even brought their friend, Faith! Isn't that wonderful?" Neither of the two looked as if wonderful would be their first choice of words. Marcus seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many of Aro's enthusiasm while Caius' face was sour under the snowy hair.

_'____My God, he looks so worn out and depressed. It is killing me to see him this way__.'_ Didyme's voice sounded through my head.

_'____I know,__'_ I thought back to her, but made sure to keep myself from being distracted and noticed that his brother's lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment.

"Let us have the story and how young Faith was brought into it as well," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice.

_'____He always did get over excited rather easily,__'_ Didyme giggled.

Caius drifted away, gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. Marcus paused beside Aro and he reached his hand out. He touched Aro's palm briefly as he let him hear his thoughts and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow.

Edward gasped very quietly and we all looked over at him curiously.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That is quite interesting."

Marcus didn't look interested. He glided away from Aro to join Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him – bodyguards, of course. I could see that the two women in the sundresses had gone to stand beside Caius in the same manner.

Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing," he said. "Absolutely amazing."

Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours and slightly confused about the bonds that he sees going to and from Faith." He looked over at me curiously. "It appears that it is like you are two different people. In their bonds, everyone has different colors for each type of relationship. You have familial bonds to us and a mating bond that is very intense. He can always see if someone has a mate, whether they are there or not, even if they haven't met; as long as they are alive, the bond is there. It's just incomplete since you haven't mated with them yet. But what's stumping him is the fact that you also have another set of bonds, but they are very dim. It's like they belong to someone else, but are coming from you."

_'____Didyme__'_ I thought to myself in realization. Edward's eyes widened briefly as he heard my thoughts, but before he could obviously connect the dots or make any assumptions, Aro began to speak.

"So convenient," he smiled as he repeated it to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you and I would love to know how that's possible." He sighed. "It's just so difficult to understand, even now," he mused, staring at Edward's arm wrapped around Bella.

It wasn't easy to follow Aro's chaotic train of thought, but after seeing Didyme's many memories, I have been managing rather well. "How can you stand so close to her like that?" He asked.

"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly.

"But still – _la tua cantante!_ What a waste!"

Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price."

Aro seemed skeptical. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost." Edward shrugged in a monotone.

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed that the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it," Edward finished, his voice sarcastic now.

_'____He's changed so much…my brother,__'_ Didyme sighed, but I paid her no mind for the moment.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him – only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." Edward sounded impatient. As if he were tired of the preliminaries. I couldn't help but try to imagine what he expected would follow, though I knew that it would all be okay in the end.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it…pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste away, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his particular vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

Edward didn't reply.

"But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To insure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again – if I had not felt it myself, I would have not believed."

Edward gazed back at Aro's admiration with no expression. I knew his face well enough from my visions to guess at something seething beneath the surface.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."

Edward tensed.

"Do not be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm and the same goes for Faith over here." I swear that I saw Marcus tense slightly in his seat as Aro said this. Did he know? "But I am curious about one thing in particular." He eyed Bella with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.

"Ask her," Edward suggested in a flat voice.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed her directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's most impressive talent – so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try – to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

Bella's eyes flashed up to Edward's face in terror knowing that despite Aro's overt politeness, she didn't really have a choice. But I knew that everything would be alright and that he would not see anything from her.

Edward must have seen this in my mind as he nodded in encouragement – whether because he was sure Aro would not hurt her or because he saw that there really was no choice, I couldn't tell.

She turned back to Aro and raised her hand slowly in front of her. It was trembling. She looked back at me and I nodded as well, letting her know that everything would be absolutely fine and that she had no reason to fear. The look on his face was more confident than his words had been.

He glided closer with what appeared to be a reassuring expression, but despite his efforts, it didn't seem to help my terrified cousin.

Aro reached out, as if to shake her hand and pressed his insubstantial-looking skin against hers. His eyes smiled down at hers and she seemed almost mesmerized.

Aro's face faltered as I watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask.

"So very interesting," he said as he released her hand and drifted back. My eyes flickered to Edward and though his face was composed, he seemed a little smug.

Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the four of us. Then, abruptly, he shook his head.

"A first," he said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand and I tried to shout to him in my mind that it would be okay, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to me as he shook Alice's hand off.

Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"

Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes.

The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas. I saw Felix grin hopefully and move a step forward. Aro glanced at him once and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression.

Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."

I could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. He let go of Bella, moving to hide her from their view. Caius ghosted in our direction, with his entourage to watch.

Jane turned toward us with a beatific smile.

"Don't!" I cried as I saw a flash of Edward as he launched himself at the little girl right before it happened.

Before I could say anything more or anyone could react or jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground.

No one had touched him, but he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony while Bella and Alice stared down at him in horror.

Jane was smiling only at him now as she used her gift of immense pain on him. This was exactly why everyone treated Jane with such deference and why Edward had thrown himself in her path before she could do it to Bella. I just wish he would have listened to my thoughts before he instinctively reacted.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked, her voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put herself between them. But Alice threw her arms around her in an unbreakable grasp and ignored her struggles. No sound escaped from Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones.

"Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice.

She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still.

Aro inclined his head toward Bella.

Jane turned her smile in her direction.

Bella didn't even meet her gaze. She watched Edward from the prison of Alice's arms, still struggling pointlessly.

"He's fine," Alice whispered in a tight voice. She looked to me and I nodded my confirmation. Aro noticed this and narrowed his eyes with wonder.

Before anything could be said, Edward sat up and then sprang lightly to his feet, pulling everyone's attention back toward him. His eyes met Bella's and they were horror-struck. He looked quickly at Jane and back to Bella – and his face relaxed into relief.

I looked at Jane too and she no longer smiled. She glared at Bella, her jaw clenched with the intensity of her focus as he gift failed her. But Bella still shrank back, waiting for the pain.

Nothing happened.

Edward was by her side again. He touched Alice's arm and she surrendered Bella to him.

Aro started to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. "This is wonderful!"

Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring, though I knew that she wouldn't go against Aro.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all."

Jane's upper lip curled back over her teeth as she continued to glare at Bella.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once – just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration.

Edward glared, disgusted.

As Aro turned and started to speak to the others around me about joining him, I zoned out and looked around the room at the other vampires that surround us. My eyes froze their wandering when they landed on a woman standing in the far corner of the room. She was wearing a yellow sundress with her light brown hair in waves around her face. Her eyes are trained on Aro as he spoke.

_'____I wish we were not human right now so we could ripe that vile woman apart__.'_ At Didyme's words I realized who the woman was, she the one who killed Didyme. _'____It took you long enough to figure it out! Oh, the different ways that we could torture her. Athenodora is the lowest of scum__.'_

As I continued to study her, a glare took over my face. Didyme was telling me of all the ways that we could kill her, but I was hardly listening as I was trying to think of a way to hire some kind of vampire hit man. This woman didn't deserve to see another day.

"Faith!" Edward gasped my name in shock. I looked at Edward with a guilty smile.

"By chance, were you listening to my thoughts?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice of whether I want hear you out or not. I kind of wish that I couldn't hear what you were thinking just now." I just shrugged my shoulders trying to make it look like it was nothing, at least in the presence of others.

"Maybe you should just pretend that you can't hear them then. It might make it easier on all of us if you did, because, you know, some of us like to keep our thoughts to ourselves." That's when I noticed that everyone had stopped talking and was staring at me.

"Shall we get back on topic? I believe that we were discussing young Bella's fate." Aro stepped in front of me before looking me over. "Tell me Faith Swan, why have you come here? From what I can tell, you came here by choice." Aro asked looking at me in wonder.

"Actually, I came so that I could speak to you in private." I told him with a polite smile that only served to confuse him further.

"Now, what could a human have to talk to me about? Though I am quite curious, you're not even supposed to know that we exist." Aro narrowed his eyes as he waited for my response. It was clear that he wasn't quite sure what to make of me.

"I would love to tell you, sir, but you see, there are far too many prying ears for my liking and what I need to discuss with you is of the utmost importance." I said as my eyes scanned the room looking at the other vampires. Aro took a second to study my eyes as he tried to judge my seriousness. It was almost like he didn't know what to make of me.

"Very well," he nodded once. "Before lunch the two of us can go into my study over in the next room and we may talk there. I believe that Heidi will be back shortly, so as I said before, let us get back to our previous topic. So, tell me Isabella, would you like to join my guard?" He raised his eyebrows.

Edward hissed quietly. Bella stared at Aro blankly and almost looked to be wondering if he was joking or not.

It was Caius who broke the silence.

"What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you can see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

I noticed Bella's eyes flicker over toward me and I looked away sharply, though I knew that it wasn't discrete enough.

Before anything could be said, Caius looked away with a caustic expression and Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison. Edward was fuming beside her and I could hear a rumble in his chest, building toward a growl.

"No, thank you." Bella spoke up in barely more than a whisper, her voice breaking in fright while her hands were shaking.

I looked up to the thrones to see Marcus looking at me as they continued to talk. Our eyes met and I knew that he was still studying Didyme's bonds that were faintly streaming out from me.

_'____He might be able to see that it's coming from me since my bond with him is through you__.'_ Didyme answered my unasked question.

_'____Can that happen?'_I asked in wonder.

_'____I am not so sure__.'_She answered with what I could picture was a shrug.___'I believe that I am living on through you. You see, as I am trapped within you, a part of me is still alive and therefore, he still may be able to see my bonds as well as your own.'_

___"That must be confusing for him. Hell, it's confusing for me.__"_ I could hear Didyme's bell-like laugh inside of my head. ___"What am I to tell Aro when I let him touch my hand?"_

_'____My sweet, I shall explain it all to him as long as he does not go into shock.'_She assured me

___"Can a vampire go into shock?"_ I wondered

_'____Not that I have ever heard of. Let us just hope that it is not possible. For if it is, we may be in trouble__.'_I pushed our conversation out of my head and tried to pay attention.

Once I was able to concentrate on what was being said I was able to figure out that they had already decided on Bella for now. "Come, I will show you all back to the waiting room before Faith and I have our talk." Aro said walking toward the doors.

"Aro, my brother?" A voice said behind us making us all turn. Marcus was standing and by the shocked looks on everyone's faces it seemed as if he didn't speak much. "If the lady would not mind, I would like to join the two of you in your study for this meeting?"

"Well my deal, would you mind terribly if he came with us?" Aro asked me.

I shook my head. "It is not a problem at all. This is your home, is it not?" I smiled.

_'____Yes, it is a problem! I am not yet ready to talk to him! What am I going to even say? Are you crazy?__'_ Didyme exclaimed in my head as I tried not to wince.

_'____I can't just tell one of the kings that he can't come now, can I? Just breath and it will all be okay.'_I assured her.

**Marcus was now standing next to Aro and they were leading us down the hall once more.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So what do you think? What will Aro and Marcus do when they find out that Didyme is inside of a human mind? What shall Faith do? Will Caius be the one who killed her or someone else? Stay tuned for the next chapter til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

******Chapter 7**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

___'I'm not ready to face Marcus, Fay. It's going to be hard enough explaining this to Aro and he can read people's minds. They will never believe us! What are we going to do?' _Didyme tells me in what sounded like complete panic and anxiety.

___"Don't worry,"_ I tried to soothe her.___ "I will get Aro to touch my hand, and then once he sees everything he will know that you are really stuck in my head. Then, hopefully, he will explain it all to Marcus. After Marcus is told, we can make up a plan to have us separated. Now, does that sound so hard?" _I asked Didyme as I walked down the hall.

_"____That is what you_____**__****think**___ will happen. Aro will probably forget that Marcus is in the room and when Aro says something about me Marcus will flip."_

I sighed. _"____Just remember, you are already dead, so they can't do much but yell at us, because I'm betting that they won't want to take the chance on harming you."_

"Here we are," Aro said interrupting a conversation that he had no idea was going on.

He opened a large oak door and held it open for Marcus and me to pass through. There is a large wooden desk in the center of the room that matches the door that I had just passed through. The wall behind the desk was covered in filing cabinets and there were three leather chairs with one behind the desk and two in front of it.

"Would you like to sit? I understand that humans tire fairly easy," Aro said gesturing to the chairs that I was eying.

I sat in the chair furthest from the door while Aro moved to stand next to me while Marcus stood near the now closed door. "So tell me, my dear, why did you wish to speak to me privately when I could end your life in less than a blink of an eye?" Aro's words made me stiffen. What if he kills me before I can explain?

___"He just wants to scare you, he won't really do it," _Didyme's words allowed me to relax into the chair.

"It's more of what I wanted to show you rather than tell you," I say to Aro in the calmest voice that I have heard come from my mouth in a very long time. I raise my hand from my lap so that Aro could touch it.

Once our hands met, I started to relive my life. It's not like I was just remembering everything that I lived through, but I could feel everything that I had ever felt and it was like I was seeing everything like I'm reliving it all over again. The only difference was that it was happening a lot faster than it did when I was living through it all the first time.

Finally, I am able to see myself in the present once more. Aro was looking at me in shock.

"Didyme... but how?" Aro clutched my hand so tightly I could barely feel it any more. I could see Marcus stiffen at the sound of his dead mate's name.

___"It is I, brother," _Didyme said in my head. Seeing as Aro is still holding my hand, he heard what she said and dropped my hand in shock.

"How is it possible?" Aro questioned me in a gasp.

"We are not sure as of yet, but I had a vision of you telling me about a vampire that could separate us," I told him in a rush of words.

"Ah, yes, you're gift. I was surprised to see that it was similar to Alice's but far more advanced in what you are able to see." He pondered out loud before shaking it off. "Anyway, a century or so ago while I was reading a young vampire's mind I saw her creator do something along the lines of pulling out a person's soul, if that is what you would like to call it. She was able to place it in a different body. I should have a file on him somewhere; it should take me just a minute to find it."

Before I could even blink, Aro was standing in front of one of his filing cabinets looking through it so fast that I couldn't even see his fingers moving.

As Aro continued searching, I snuck a look at Marcus for Didyme's benefit. Marcus was looking at Aro in curiosity, but kept his mouth shut from asking any of the questions that were obviously on his mind.

"Ah, here it is," Aro said making me look toward him once more. He hands me a tan folder and slowly, I opened it.

There were three papers inside of it. One was a drawing of a man in his late 30's and the only way that I could tell that he was a vampire was that he had ruby red eyes. Besides that he looked quite plain with his short mousy brown hair and suit jacket.

I looked at the other papers and found out that his name is Daten Mangum. He was changed in his 30's in the early Renaissance era. He has been a nomad most of his immortal life and the only time he moves a soul into a different body is if the body can make it through the change of becoming a vampire. He was last seen in France 46 years ago with what was believed to be his mate.

___"Will he be able to move my soul into a different body without Faith having to die?" _Didyme asked in my head and without thinking I repeated the question to Aro.

"Didyme wants to know if I will live if she is removed from my body."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Marcus shouts making me jump. "Are you two saying that my Didyme is stuck in this human's body with no way out?"

"Yes brother, that is correct," Aro replied in a clam voice.

"But that is not possible! She died in an accident. Her skirts caught fire during a camp out," Marcus exclaimed in a distressed tone. "I think I need to sit." Slowly he lowered himself into the seat next to me. "How?" He finally asked.

"We don't know," I answered with a shrug. "Didyme was helping the others around the castle when she found a letter from the Romanian coven to Athenodora. The letter was talking about how they could take you down from the inside now that Caius believed that she was his mate. Didyme had Athenodora go into the woods with her and once they were a good distance away from the castle she confronted Athenodora about it. Somehow Athenodora knew this was going to happen because an ambush was waiting for Didyme. Two large vampires grabbed her arms while Athenodora ripped her head off. Next thing she knew, she was in a baby's head…___my_head."

"I'll kill that low life spy if it is the last thing I do!" Marcus shouted jumping up from his seat.

"No don't!" I reach out to stop him. "That's not the way to go about this. Wait until Didyme has her own body so that she can testify against Athenodora. That way none of us seem like crazy people ranting about some voice in my head," I stood up as well and began to follow around a pacing Marcus as I tried to get him to listen to me.

"Faith is right," Aro agreed. "It would be best for us to keep this to ourselves just for the time being. I will have Demetri bring this Mangum to the castle believing that I want to meet him because of his mysterious power. This way there will be no suspicion. We need Didyme to be able to face Athenodora so that there is proof rather than it looking like some mental human going on about a voice in her head and making harsh accusations against one of the queens."

"Fine, but would it really be safe for us to have a human wandering around the castle that long without giving the others a reason for them not to kill her if they get hungry?" Marcus brought up a very good point; I really didn't feel like dying any time soon.

"Yes, that is true," Aro says rubbing his chin. "Faith, you are living at your cousin's house in Forks, correct?" As I nod my head Aro continued. "The Cullen's live fairly close to her, so I don't see any reason why you could not stay with her as long as Carlisle agrees to protect you. But you would still not have a way to contact us in an emergency," Aro rambled more to himself than to anyone else.

"Perhaps we could get her a cell phone, like the ones Sulpicia makes all of us and the guard carry around," Marcus suggested interrupting Aro's ramblings.

"Good idea, brother. Faith, are you okay with us doing this?" Aro asked.

___"If you don't agree to this then I will find a way to kill you myself,"_ Didyme growled in my head.

"Well, Didyme isn't giving me much of a choice, so, yes, it is fine," I said letting out a small laugh.

"Seeing as we do not have the time to get you a cell phone," Aro pulled out a gold card from his desk drawer, "you can use this to pay for your phone and anything else that your heart desires," Aro forced the card into my hands.

"Aro, I can't take this. It is too much." _I can't believe he just gave me his gold card._ I was in complete shock. This was such a complete turnaround from the man who was just in the throne room.

___"Well, that's how Aro is," _Didyme answered me back. ___"He has to keep up with appearances by using fear if necessary so that others don't think that he is easily taken advantage of. It is all a part of the job, I guess you could say."_

"Nonsense," He says immediately after Didyme's explanation to my thoughts. "If you could only see the amount money that we have you would not be so worried about the little bit that you could possibly spend. Didyme thinks of you as her daughter, so in turn, that makes you my niece and that makes it okay for me to 'spoil you rotten' as people say now a days."

_"____You might want to just get used to it 'cause once Aro makes up his mind there is no changing it,"_ Didyme says with a laugh.

"Thank you," I told Aro in the kindest voice that I could use while still being in such shock.

"As long as you buy yourself a few things a week I will be happy. My family gets the best."

Aro wrote the pin for the card and his and Marcus's numbers down on a slip of paper and handed it to me. I put the card and paper in my front pocket so that I don't lose them.

Marcus, Aro and I spent quite a while talking. Marcus - once you get him to open up - is very kind and caring. I have begun to think of him as a second dad in the time that we have spent together. Aro is like the crazy uncle that I never had, seeing as Charlie is calm and laid-back.

"Well Faith, you have been locked up in here for a while and Bella is most likely worried sick about you. I will get a guard to lead you to the others," Aro ran out of the door.

Slowly, I stood up with Marcus's help. "I expect a call from you at least once a week with an update on how you and Didyme are doing," Marcus gave me a small hug before releasing me when Aro returned with Alec.

"Faith, Alec will be leading you back to your cousin and you will be able to leave. When you arrive back home please have Carlisle call me," Aro said giving me a quick hug. A shocked look crossed Alec's face for less than a second before he quickly composed himself.

___"I guess he's never seen Aro hug a human, huh?"_ I chucked in my head making Didyme laugh as well.

I walked toward the door so that Alec could lead me out.

"Oh, and Alec? Please remind the Cullen's of my offer," Aro said making me pause as I walked through the door.

"Yes, master," Alec responded before he quickly started to lead me down the hall.

After several twists and turns, with me almost running to keep up with him, we reach the waiting room that Bella, Edward and Alice were seated in. Alec reaches them before I do and I am left to walk over to them as he speaks to the group in a quiet tone telling them that they are okay to leave now that it is dark. Once I reached them Alec was already gone.

___"That guy needs to learn to slow down and not live life in such a rush!"_ I said to Didyme.

_"____Well, as soon as I have my own body I will teach him a lesson on speed. How does that sound?"_Didyme jokes.

___"Great, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who would appreciate it," _I responded.

I noticed that Edward was giving me a weird look once again before getting directions from the girl at the front desk as Bella rushed over to hug me. It was clear that she was really worried about how long I was gone for. Regardless of how quickly she made it over, it was obvious that she was absolutely exhausted. I guess you could say that she was dead on her feet.

A few minutes later we were standing outside the building that we were just in. The streets were just as crowded as they were before we went in, if not more so.

"Faith, would you like to go with me to get the bags and a car?" Alice asked me, but before I could answer her I was on her back speeding through the crowd as the party outside was still in full swing.

In the time that it took to blink we were standing in front of the bushes that we had stashed the bags behind. Alice pulled the bags out of the bushes quickly and handed them to me.

Once I had a hold of the two bags, I was in her arms once more and we were flying through the sea of people. When we come to a stop we are in a dirt parking lot full of cars outside of the city gates. Alice lowered me to my feet and took Bella's bag from me. Alice walked up to a dark colored car looking around for other people. Suddenly it hit me what she is doing.

"Well, I always wanted to learn how to hot-wire a car," I said as a large grin covered my face.

We waited in a pool of shadow to the right of the gate with the engine running. Edward and Bella appeared and slid into the back seat together while I stayed up in the passenger seat next to Alice.

She was apologetic. "I'm sorry," She gestured vaguely toward the dashboard. "There wasn't much to choose from."

"It's fine, Alice." Edward grinned. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."

She sighed. "I may have to acquire one of those legally! It was fabulous!"

"I'll get you one for Christmas." He promised.

Alice turned to beam at him, which obviously worried Bella since she was already speeding down the dark and curvy hillside at the same time. Thanks to my visions, I already knew that we would be just fine.

"Yellow," she told him.

Edward kept Bella tight in his arms. She looked rather comfortable and I envied the comfort she had with him. I knew that what Alice had said about Jasper and I was real because ever since we left Voltaire I kept getting flashes of the two of us together looking happy and in love. But that still didn't mean that I didn't worry.

After a moment of silence, I turned around in my seat and smiled at my cousin and then Edward. "Hi, I'm Faith Swan." I formally introduced myself.

"Edward Cullen," he smiled back with a nod, not releasing his grip on Bella. "So you're Bella's cousin and Alice's biological great niece as well as Jasper's mate that has a powerful gift in human form. That, by the way, is really something."

I grimaced. "All of the women on my mother's side had some form of the gift. I unfortunately have every aspect of the gift. Though, I guess it comes in handy since I'm able to control it now, but let me tell you…before then was a nightmare! I couldn't stop the visions from not only the future, but the past and present flying through my head at the most inopportune times! It was so mentally draining!"

He chuckled and nodded. "I'd imagine so. Being a mind-reader has it's downsides as well."

"I bet," I smirked.

His face suddenly became serious. "I want to thank you for everything that you did for Bella while I was… away." He winced slightly at the word. "I'm glad that she had you to lean on and be there for her to protect her. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

I shook my head. "She's my cousin, it's my job to look out for my family. You don't need to do anything to repay me."

He just gave me a small smile before elapsing into silence as I turned back around in my seat.

"You can sleep now, Bella," he murmured moments later breaking the silence. "It's over."

She swallowed thickly. "I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired."

He pressed his lips to the hollow under her ear. "Try," he encouraged.

She shook her head.

He sighed. "You're still just as stubborn."

The bright lights at the airport in Florence gave Bella and I a chance to brush our teeth and change into clean clothes. Alice bought Edward new clothes and he left the dark cloak on a pile of trash in an alley. The plane trip to Rome was so short that there wasn't really a chance for the fatigue that I was beginning to feel to drag me under. I knew that the flight from Rome to Atlanta would be another matter entirely, so I asked the flight attendant if she could bring me a Coke so that I wouldn't have to be disturbed during my sleep in between flights.

Bella asked the attendant for a coke as well causing Edward to give her a disapproving look. He knew just as I did about her low tolerance to caffeine.

Alice and I were sitting behind the two of them and I could hear her murmuring to Jasper on the phone. From what I could tell, they were arguing about me causing me to shake my head and sigh.

"I don't want to sleep." I heard Bella remind Edward once again. "If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares." I knew that was a crock of shit; she just didn't want to sleep during this time with Edward. Knowing how my cousin thinks, she believes that they will be leaving again after we get back but I knew that it wasn't my place to tell her otherwise. She wouldn't believe it from anybody's mouth but his.

I closed my eyes and let vision after vision overcome me about the new family that I would be meeting in just under a day. I knew that when I got off of the plane, Jasper would be there waiting for me and it made me nervous but excited at the same time for what the future held ahead of us.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So…thoughts? What do you think will happen when Faith and Jasper meet for the first time? Yes, it will be in the next chapter! Excited? I am! So now I hope that you will keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

******Chapter 8**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Jasper's POV)**

I stood in the airport with the rest of my family as I continued to pace. The past few days have been the most stressful and nerve wrecking of my existence. I've never been in this position before where I had no control over my destiny.

Alice had been telling me of my mate since I met her in the diner all of those decades ago. We had decided that since it was a long way off until we each found our mates that we would fill each other's needs as a temporary 'stand in'.

When Alice had decided to go back to Forks she finally had the vision on what would bring us together. She had immediately called me later on that night when the girls were asleep and asked me to give her a day or so to be able to explain everything to Faith before I met up with them. I had received another call the next afternoon from her telling me that Faith turned out to be a part of her human family and that she has a gift – or rather all of the women on her mother's side down to herself had the gift of foresight. But not only can she see the future, but the present and past as well. I was surprised to say the least and was anxious to finally leave to meet her, which I planned to do that night.

Unfortunately, my plans were thwarted when Edward went off gallivanting to the Volturi causing Bella, Faith and Alice to follow after him to save his life from an unnecessary death. I couldn't figure out why Faith had to go to begin with, but according to both her and Alice, it was important that she go for her own personal reasons that she would explain in her own time.

When I heard this, I completely freaked out. All I could think was that if the Volturi got their hands on Faith and her gift then they would never let her go or they would kill her because of her association with Edward while he exposes himself. Not to mention, I was getting frustrated because Alice hadn't told Faith about me yet.

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath as I attempted to keep my anxiety from leaking out of my gift as I thought about all of the possibilities that could have happened to them in Italy. I could only thank the Lord that none of that happened.

When Alice called on her way home from Voltaire it felt like a weight had been lifted, a very heavy weight. What puzzled me the most though was that apparently Faith had struck up a very quick and close friendship with Aro and Marcus. What the fuck?! I didn't understand how in the name of all that was holy did that happen?! Then again, I guess it is better to be on the right hand of evil than in its path. Not only that, but I felt a lot better knowing that Alice had finally spoke to Faith about me on the plane while they were on their way to Rome. At least my reactions to her won't be uncomfortable or confusing to her now. And believe me, after the nerve wrecking moments to ponder what was going to happen to my mate.

"Dude, take a seat," Emmett insisted from his spot next to Rosalie. "You're making me dizzy, and that's not an easy thing to do! I'm going to take Rosie and we are going to go and wait by the car."

"He's right, Jasper," Carlisle agreed placing a hand on my shoulder to halt my pacing. "The plane will be landing any minute now and they all made it back safely. There is no point in thinking about the 'what if's' that clearly didn't happen."

"I agree," Esme added, "you're about to meet your mate! You should be excited and happy that everything turned out alright."

I let out a long exasperated sigh as my shoulders slumped. "I know this and you guys are right. It's just that I will not be okay until I have her here in front of me where I can touch her." I told them as I watched out the window watching for the plane to land.

******(Faith's POV)**

Alice held my bag for me as I walked next to her through the airport to where I knew the Cullen's were waiting for us. My heart seemed to beat a mile a minute as we came closer and closer to where Jasper was and I noticed a pull in my chest that seemed to be tugging me in the direction that we were going.

Edward and Bella were slightly behind us as he kept his arm around her in order to guide her through the crowd. I was positive that if it weren't for him, she would be a mess as she walked into people, trash cans and columns.

Finally, we rounded the corner and I finally lay eyes on him for the first time - other than in a vision, of course. He was a beautiful man with honey blond curls that came down to his nose and golden eyes that seemed so insightful and deep. His body was chiseled in a way that resembled Adonis under his button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and comfortable fitting jeans with a pair of sturdy boots.

We both seemed to make our way forward together at the same time until we were only about a foot away from each other. I couldn't remove my gaze from his eyes even if I wanted to. He was looking at me with such intensity and love. I never thought that it was possible to fall in love at first sight. This was such an abnormal phenomenon, but it was something that I would willingly live over every day for the rest of my life.

I never understood the whole concept of mates before, but now after living this in the present rather than watching it from the future; I can understand perfectly how it is possible.

He was the first to make a move by reaching up with his right hand and running his fingers through my hair before tucking it behind my ear in a very gentle and loving affection.

"Hi," his voice had a southern drawl to it as the simple word was spoken lightly and carried away in the air.

"Hello," I gave him a half nod, not wanting to remove my eyes from his face for fear that he would disappear or that none of this would be real.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he introduced himself, "It is most wonderful to meet you, ma'am."

"It's great to meet you as well, Jasper" I tried his name on for size and quirked my lip in a small smile, "My name is Faith Swan."

"Faith," he nodded clearly liking the way that my name sounded coming from his lips as he too quirked his lips in a slight smile. He reached up with his right hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my left ear. "I've been waiting for you for my entire existence." He murmured without taking his eyes off of mine. There was a light within them that happily shown and shined down onto me.

"I'm sorry to have kept you." I whispered, still hypnotized by this creature in front of me. He was even more handsome in person. Living this moment, being able to feel the butterflies flapping in my stomach meant so much more than seeing them from the sidelines of my visions.

******(Bella's POV)**

I appeared that I was the only one who was taken off-guard by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport.

Jasper was the first one I saw, but he didn't seem to see me at all. His eyes were only for Faith. They both seemed to be in a trance-like state as they stared into each other's faces. The moment seemed so private that I felt the need to look away.

Carlisle and Esme waited in a quiet corner far from the line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. Esme reached for me as Carlisle embraced Alice, hugging me fiercely, yet awkwardly, because Edward kept his arms around me too.

"Thank you so much," she said in my ear. Then she threw her arms around Edward, and she looked like she would be crying if it were possible. "You will never put me through that again," she nearly growled.

Edward grinned, repentant, "Sorry Mom."

Carlisle appeared beside Esme as she gave Alice a squeeze. "Thank you, Bella," he said. "We owe you."

"Hardly," I mumbled.

The sleepless night was suddenly overpowering. My head felt disconnected from my body.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Edward. "Let's get her home." She then looked over to where Jasper and Faith were talking quietly as Jasper held her in his arms. "I would love to meet your cousin and welcome her to our family. I'm so happy that Jasper has found his mate and Alice has found her human family." She grinned before walking over to the two with Carlisle in tow.

******(Faith's POV)**

The trance was broken by the woman that I knew as Esme and the blond man that I knew as Carlisle as they came over to Jasper and I, standing to the side of him as they looked at me affectionately.

"Hello dear," she smiled, "my name is Esme and this is my husband and mate, Carlisle. I'm Jasper's mother for all intents and purposes."

"Hello," Carlisle smiled.

"Hi, it's a pleasure" I greeted them as I felt Jasper wrap an arm around my waist sending an electrical sensation to tingle throughout my body starting at the spot on my waist where his hand was touching.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping them with Edward and to properly welcome you to our family." She gushed.

I smiled as she pulled me in to a hug against her body before pulling back with a smile of her own. "It's wonderful to meet the both of you and there is no need to thank me. I have been seeing you all in my visions for a very long time now and I feel as if I already know you."

"About that," Carlisle said intrigued, "I find it amazing that foresight has been passed down to all of the women in your family - on your mother's side, that is – and I would love to talk to you about it sometime."

"Carlisle -" Jasper began in exasperation only for me to touch his shoulder, stopping him from saying anything further. I already knew that he was going tell him, yet there was no need.

"It's alright, Jasper," I smiled reassuringly, "I don't mind giving Carlisle some insight into my family's history with foresight. I always wondered myself what caused the gene to be passed down."

"Thank you, that would be very kind of you," Carlisle's eyes lit up at the prospect of the knowledge that I held.

"Why don't we discuss this some more at another time," Esme cut in before anymore could be said. "Poor Bella looks like she's asleep where she's standing."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I agreed as I looked over toward my cousin who was struggling to keep her eyes open while leaning against Edward's side. "She refused to sleep since we left Forks, let alone when we finally left Voltaire."

"Poor dear," Esme sighed as she walked ahead toward the rest of the group to help Edward with Bella before guiding them to the exit. Jasper was holding on to me as he continued to constantly look down at me as if he was afraid I was going to disappear while Carlisle walked next to Alice as they spoke quietly at a tone that I couldn't hear.

I'm almost positive that Bella was mostly asleep while she was still walking by the time we reached the cars. I noticed a large muscled curly haired man that I recognized as Emmett along with a beautiful blond bombshell at his side. I remembered that her name was Rosalie and that she was the one who had told Edward that Bella was dead in the first place causing our adventure to Italy. I could tell from the look on her face that she looked really ashamed of herself.

Edward stiffened as soon as he saw them, well…mostly her, leaning against the large black Jeep under the dim lights of the parking garage.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should," Edward growled, making no attempt to keep his voice down.

"It's not her fault," Bella said, her words garbled with exhaustion.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "Carlisle and I will ride with Alice since both Bella and Faith are going to the same place and I know that Jasper won't want to leave Faith for a while and I know you feel the same way about leaving Bella."

He glowered at the absurdly lovely blond vampire waiting for us.

"Please, Edward," Bella said. It was clear that she didn't want to ride with the blond either, but she clearly felt somewhat responsible.

He sighed and towed her toward the car with Jasper and I following behind as he guided me to the last two vampires that I had yet to meet.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is my mate, Faith Swan," Jasper introduced me. "She is also Alice's great niece and Bella's cousin."

Rosalie nodded her hello, clearly feeling down from the whole ordeal with Edward while Emmett grinned excitedly as he spoke. "Cool shit! Does that mean that Bella is related to Alice as well?" He asked.

"Not by blood, but by marriage, yes," I nodded and smiled.

"And you have a gift too already?" Again, I nodded. "That is so freakin' cool! I'm going to have so much fun with you. I'm so happy that I have a new sister! Welcome to the family!" He grinned a dimpled smile and scooped me up into a tight bear hug.

I could feel the breath being knocked out of me as the air left my lungs from the tight hug that I was being given.

"Dude, Emmett! Put her down! She can't breathe!" Jasper lectured him causing him to place me on my feet and Jasper to pull me back against his chest.

"Sorry," Emmett apologized.

"No harm, no foul," I waved him off before leaning up to whisper in Jasper's ear. "I think so, at least, anyway."

Emmett chuckled a booming laugh that echoed through the parking garage. "I like you; you're a little spit fire. Jasper, she's definitely a keeper!"

Throughout the exchange, Rosalie was quiet and didn't say anything as we made our way around the car. Jasper opened the car door and helped me over the middle seat, which was pulled down so that we both could get into the third row. Edward and Bella were sitting in the second row with Bella's head against his chest fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes open. Once Emmett and Rosalie got in the front seat, they turned on the engine, letting it purr to life.

"Edward," Rosalie began after we exited the parking lot.

"I know." Edward's brusque tone was not generous.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked softly.

It took Bella a second to answer drowsily and hesitantly. "Yes, Rosalie?"

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that both you and Faith were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say that you'll forgive me." The words were awkward, stilted because of her embarrassment, but they seemed sincere enough to me.

"Of course, Rosalie," she mumbled, grasping at any chance to make the blond hate her a little less and yet she couldn't help her forgiving nature regardless. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off of the damned cliff. Of course I forgive you." At least, I think that is what she said, because her words came out like must.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett chuckled and I could feel Jasper silently shaking in his own amusement as he held me closely in his arms.

"I am too conscious," Bella argued, though it sounded more like a garbled sigh.

"Let her sleep," Edward insisted, but his voice was a little warmer.

"I want to thank you as well, Faith. I look forward to getting to know you," Rosalie spoke somewhat nervously. It was clear that she wasn't used to welcoming new members let alone even socializing with others outside of her family.

"You're welcome, Rosalie. I look forward to that as well," I smiled causing Jasper to give me a light squeeze.

It was quiet for the rest of the ride, except for the gentle thrum of the engine. Bella had finally fallen asleep and I was close to it as I rested in Jasper's arms feeling truly content and whole for the first time in my life.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******A/N:******** Jasper and Faith finally met! Yay! What did everyone think of the chapter?! Any idea's on what's going to happen next?! Hope you have enjoyed it so far stay tuned for the next chapter til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

******Chapter 9**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV)**

It was quiet the rest of the way home. Nothing could be heart except for the gentle hum of the engine. I must have dozed off momentarily, because it seemed like one second I had closed my eyes for a second and the next we were parked out front of the house with Jasper gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead as we waited for Edward to pick up Bella and carry her from the car. She was trying to force her eyes open, but lack of sleep wouldn't let her and she seemed slightly disoriented.

Jasper carefully helped me out of the back seat and out of the car, taking both of my hands as I stepped down out of the massive jeep.

And then I heard Uncle Charlie.

"Bella! Faith!" he shouted from the front doorway.

"Charlie?" Bella mumbled, trying to shake off the stupor as Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me forward.

"Shh," Edward whispered. "It's okay, you're home and safe. Just sleep."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." Charlie bellowed at Edward as he approached the two of them.

"Stop it, Dad," Bella groaned, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demanded. "Faith, are you girls okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Charlie, we're fine." I nodded.

"She's just very tired, Charlie," Edward assured him quietly. "Please, let her rest."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie yelled. "Give her to me. Get your hands off her!"

I looked up at Jasper uncomfortably as Edward tried to pass me to Charlie, but she clung to Edward with locked, tenacious fingers regardless of Charlie yanking on her arm. Jasper sent me a burst of affection as we stood there watching the scene unfold in front of us.

"Cut it out, Dad," Bella said with more volume. She managed to drag her lids back to stare at Charlie with bleary eyes. "Be mad at me."

"You bet I will be," Charlie promised. "Get inside, the both of you."

"Kay, let me down," Bella sighed and Edward set her on her feet. She trudged forward, but suddenly seemed to fall forward. I reached forward and grabbed one of her arms while Edward grabbed the other, catching her before she hit the concrete.

"Just let me get her upstairs," Edward said. "Then I'll leave."

"No!" Bella cried, panicking.

"I won't be far," Edward promised in a whisper, though being as close to them as I was I could hear him.

"Neither will I," Jasper added. "Leave your window unlocked for me tonight."

I smiled up at him at got a flash of him sneaking in my bedroom window before lying in bed with me cuddled up to his side. I nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek before I allowed him to leave and helped Edward get Bella into the house.

We made it up to her bedroom and I helped Edward pry her fingers loose from his shirt before tiredly making my way into my own room making sure to immediately unlock my window before dropping my bag off next to the hamper and changing into a pair of sweats. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

******(Bella's POV)**

I had the sense that I'd been asleep for a very long time – my body was still, like I hadn't moved once through all that time either. My mind was dazed and slow; strange, colorful dreams – dreams and nightmares – swirled dizzily around the inside of my head. They were so vivid. The horrible and the heavenly all mixed together into a bizarre jumble. There was a sharp impatience and fear, both part of the frustrating dream where your feet can't move fast enough. And there were plenty of monsters, red-eyed fiends that were all the more ghastly for their genteel civility. The dream was still strong – I could even remember the names. But the strongest, clearest part of the dream was not the horror. It was the angel that was most clear.

It was hard to let him go and wake up. This dream did not want to be shoved away into the vault of dreams I refused to revisit.

I struggled with it as my mind became more alert, focusing on reality. I couldn't remember what day of the week it was, but I was sure Faith, Jacob, school or work or something was waiting for me.

I inhaled deeply, wondering how to face another day. Something cold touched my forehead with the softest pressure.

I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut. I was still dreaming, it seemed, and I felt abnormally real. I was so close to waking… any second now and it would be gone.

But I realized that it felt too real, too real to be good for me. The stone arms I imagined wrapped around me were far too substantial. If I let this go any further, I'd be sorry for it later. With a resigned sigh, I wrenched back my eyelids to dispel the illusion.

"Oh!" I gasped and threw my fists over my eyes.

Well, clearly, I'd gone too far; it must have been a mistake to let my imagination get so out of hand. Okay, so 'let' was the wrong word. I'd forced it to get out of hand – pretty much stalked my hallucinations – and now my mind had snapped. It took less than half a second for me to realize that as long as I was truly insane now, I might as well enjoy the delusions while they were pleasant.

I opened my eyes again – and Edward was still there, his perfect face just inches away from mine.

"Did I frighten you?" His low voice was anxious. This was very good, as delusions went. The face, the voice, the scent, everything – it was so much better than drowning. The beautiful figment of my imagination watched my changing expressions with alarm. His irises were pitch-black with bruise-like shadows under them. This surprised me, my hallucinatory Edwards were usually better fed.

I blinked twice, desperately trying to remember the last thing that I was sure was real. Alice and Faith were both part of my dream and I wondered if Alice had really come back at all, or if that was just the preamble. I thought she'd returned the day I'd nearly drowned…

"Oh crap," I croaked. My throat was thick with sleep.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I frowned at him unhappily. His face was even more anxious than before.

"I'm dead, right?" I moaned. "I did drown. Crap, crap, crap! This is gonna kill Charlie, not to mention Faith and Jake!"

Edward frowned too. "You're not dead."

"Then why am I not waking up?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows.

"You're awake, Bella."

I shook my head. "Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think. And then it will be worse when I do wake up. If I wake up, which I won't, because I'm _dead_. This is awful. Poor Charlie. And Renee and Faith and Jake…" I trailed off in horror at what I had done.

******(Jasper's POV)**

I attempted to keep my amusement to myself as I listened to Edward and Bella talk while I held my little mate as she slept in my arms. I was so happy that I finally had gotten my mate, my forever. I knew from Alice's visions that I could be getting my mate in the near future as soon as Edward began dating Bella, because Alice had seen her with us while Bella was in High School still as a human. I had been anticipating this day ever since then.

_"____I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare."_I heard Edward respond grimly. ___"But I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell. Did you commit many murders while I was away?"_

_"____Obviously not,"_I heard her reply as I played with a long strand of dark brown hair that fell down to Faith's breasts. ___"If I was in Hell, you wouldn't be with me."_

Edward sighed and I could feel Bella's emotions as clarity began to take over. Little by little recognition and recollection started to seep through until she spoke again. ___"Did all of that really happen, then?"_

_"____That depends."_Edward answered with a sense of foreboding_. ____"If you're referring to us nearly being massacred in Italy, then yes."_

_"____How strange," _she mused. ___"I really went to Italy. Did you know I'd never been farther east than Albuquerque? Faith is the only one of us who has really traveled."_

I smirked to myself, she was delirious. Apparently Edward had noticed, as well. ___"Maybe you should go back to sleep. You're not coherent."_

_"____I'm not tired anymore." _She spoke as more clarity began to seep through. ___"What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"_

_"____It's just after one in the morning, so, about fourteen hours."_He answered.

Unlike Faith, Bella had slept straight through those fourteen hours. Faith had woken about four hours ago to grab a granola bar while I stayed in the bedroom. Unfortunately, she fell asleep the second that she laid back down, so we didn't get any time to really talk. I encouraged her to rest though, because I could feel the lethargy flowing through her still.

I could hear Bella stretching as she asked about her father. Edward's emotions dropped slightly as he answered her and I could picture him frowning. ___"Sleeping," _he said. ___"You should probably know that I'm breaking the rules right now. Well, not technically, since he said I was never to walk through his door again and I came through the window. But, still, the intent was clear."_

Disbelief coated her before it melted into fury. ___"Charlie banned you from the house?"_

_"____Did you really expect anything else?" _He asked her sadly.

It was then that Faith began to squirm around a bit before stretching herself out like a sleepy kitten as she made little noises that I found quite endearing. She opened her eyes and reached up with her hand, rubbing the sleep from them with her fist.

"Jasper?" She asked groggily.

I smiled down at her tenderly. "Hey little darlin'."

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"A little after one A.M." I answered as I heard Edward tell Bella only minutes ago. "So, if you're still tired, you can go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "No, I'm up now." I nodded and reached up, running my fingertips across her cheek. She didn't even flinch. She just smiled adoringly at me, turning her head and placing a gentle kiss on my palm. "So, what's the story?" She asked.

My eyebrows creased in befuddlement. "What do you mean?"

"What are we telling Charlie? What's the excuse for Bella and I disappearing for… what… three days?" She asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that you might have a good explanation. I've got nothing." I smirked.

She groaned. "Fabulous."

"Well, maybe Alice, Bella or Edward will come up with something," I offered trying to comfort her as we lapsed into silence.

"So," she began deliberating, "tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Everything! What are your interests? What year were you changed? I want to know everything!" She gushed.

I smiled warmly down at her as I got comfortable, adjusting her slightly in my arms. "Well, I am a big history buff. The library in my study is full of books and a lot of them are all about the major events in history. I play the guitar and the piano and the drums, though I don't have a set back at the house. I was changed in 1863 - "

"1863?" She interrupted me seemingly stunned. "That means that you were human during the American Civil War!?"

I nodded and smirked cockily down at her. "Yes ma'am, you're lookin' at the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary." I confirmed using the full strength of my Texas drawl grinning widely and proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing," she praised.

"What about you, darlin'? I hear that you have a gift similar to Alice's and that you are her biological family." I inquired.

She nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, I can see the past, present and future. All of the women on my mother's side has the gift of some kind of foresight, so that's why Bella doesn't have it. She's on my Dad's side. I'm the only one in my family that has all three sights. Everyone else had either one or the other."

"Well, that just means that you're special," I commended. I paused and held up a finger for a moment telling her to hold on for a moment as I heard Bella's voice rising in the room next door as horror washed over her emotions.

******(Faith's POV)**

Jasper appeared to be listening to whatever was happening in Bella's room. I assumed that Edward was in there with her as I could hear two people talking, but their voices were too muffled to understand. So I focused on them and felt myself falling into a vision of the present as I kept watch over my cousin and the man that she loved.

_"____But you said ____**thirty**____!" she whisper-yelled. The tears leaked over the edge of her eyes and fell gently down her cheeks. "What? You're going to stay, but let me get all old anyway? Right?"_

___His eyes softened, while his mouth went hard. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. What choice do I have? I cannot be without you, but I will____ not ____destroy your soul."_

_"____Is this really…" She tried to keep her voice even, but apparently whatever she was trying to say was hard for her._

_"____Yes?" He asked waiting for her question._

___She seemed to change her mind, asking a different question than the one that she meant to. "But what about when I get so old that people think I'm your mother? Your ____**grandmother**____?" Her voice was pale with revulsion._

___His whole face was soft now. He brushed the tears from her cheek with his lips. "That doesn't mean anything to me," he breathed against her skin. "You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world." He paused. "Of course," he hesitated, flinching slightly, "if you outgrew ____**me**____ – if you wanted something more – I would understand that, Bella. I promise I wouldn't stand in your way if you wanted to leave me." His eyes were liquid onyx and utterly sincere. He spoke as if he'd put endless amounts of thought into this plan._

_"____You do realize that I'll die eventually, right?" she demanded._

___Apparently, he'd thought about this, too. "I'll follow after as soon as I can."_

_"____That is seriously…" she seemed to be looking for the right word, "sick."_

_"____Bella, it's the only right way left - "_

_"____Let's just back up for a minute," she said with anger evident in her voice. "You do remember the Volturi, right? I can't stay human forever. They'll kill me! Even if they don't think of me till I'm ____**thirty**____" – she hissed the word as if it were poison – "do you really think they'll forget?"_

_"____No," he answered slowly, shaking his head. "They won't forget. But…"_

_"____But?"_

___He grinned while she stared at him warily. "I have a few plans, not to mention Faith has probably saved your soul with what she had spoken to Aro about after we left the throne room." Apparently Edward had been reading our thoughts while Marcus and I were in Aro's office._

_"____And these ____**plans**____," she said, her voice getting more acidic with each word. "These plans all center around me staying human."_

___Her attitude hardened his expression. "Naturally." His tone was brusque, his face arrogant._

___They glowered at each other for a long minute. Then she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and pushed his arms away so that she could sit up._

_"____Do you want me to leave?" he asked._

_"____No," she told him. "I'm leaving."_

___He watched her suspiciously as she climbed out of bed and fumbled around in the dark room, looking for her shoes._

I pulled myself out of my vision and got a quick flash of the future before sighing and getting up out of bed, myself.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked puzzled as he watched me slip on a hoodie and grab my boots from my closet.

"Assuming that you were listening to everything that was going on in that room, you would know that Bella and Edward are about to head over to your house and they will require our presence." I sighed as I slipped my boots onto my feet one by one without bothering to untie them.

Jasper followed my example, but continued to ask questions. "What did happen in Aro's office with Marcus, anyway?"

_'____You might as well wait to tell them until they are all together, assuming you don't want to have to repeat yourself.'_Didyme suggested.

I mentally nodded. ___'I agree.'_

I turned to Jasper after I finished with my second boot and brushed one of his curls out of his face. "I will answer all of your questions when we get to your house. It's easier to reveal this one time to everybody rather than having to repeat myself and answer any questions that follow."

He nodded his understanding as I dug in my bag for the cell phone that Aro had given me, just in case, along with my wallet.

"Ready?" I asked turning to face Jasper. He smiled and nodded before taking me in his arms and springing lithely from my window, landing without the slightest jolt on the grass below seconds before Bella and Edward landed following suit.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Another chapter down! So, what do you think will be the Cullen's reaction when they learn of Didyme's existence inside of Faith? Will that affect the way that the Cullen's vote on Bella's mortality considering the fact that they won't have the threat of the Volturi over them? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

******Chapter 10**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Jasper's POV)**

By the scowl on Edward's face, it was clear that he was not pleased with Bella's decision to put her mortality to a vote. You didn't even need my gift of empathy to see that, it was easy enough to read it on his face as he took Bella in his arms and sprang lithely from her window, landing without the slightest jolt, like a cat.

"Come on, darlin'," I gestured to Faith, holding out my hand. "Up you go!"

She smiled sweetly as I helped her on to my back and took off running with Edward and Bella running beside us. I could hear her giggling lightly in my ear as we ran. She kept her eyes wide, her chin resting on my shoulder with her cheek against my neck. Clearly, she was loving the speed and the rush she was getting from riding on my back as we ran at vampire speed. I couldn't help the smile that spread on to my face at the sheer joy that she was feeling as we ran through the forest. She turned her face toward me and pressed her lips to the cold stone skin of my neck.

"Thank you," I said as the crisp, clear forest passed us as we raced by. "You have no idea how good that feels."

"If it feels anywhere as good as it does when I do it, then I think I might have an idea." She grinned.

I noticed that Edward was slowing down slightly ahead of me, so I mimicked him as we slowed to a walk. We weren't that far from the house and I knew that even her and Bella could make out the sound of the river rushing somewhere close by in the darkness.

I stopped and reached around to pull Faith from my back, though my hands did not release her after I'd set her on her feet again. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, hugging her to my chest.

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally have you in my arms." I whispered into her hair.

I felt her curiosity spike. "Finally?" She asked.

"Yes," I murmured. "From the moment I met Alice before we met up with the Cullen's, she had always told me about how I would meet you. As soon as we met Bella, I knew that it would be soon, because she had seen a human Bella with us when you came into my life. We decided that until we found our mates, we would be companions in order to fill those needs until they would come into our lives. I've been waiting for you for over a century and a half."

"Really?" She looked intrigued as I took her hand in mine and began leading her in the direction of the house.

"Really," I confirmed. "Even ask Alice. I would bug her every day to look for you. I have hundreds of drawings of you that she drew for me." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's sweet," she smiled fondly as we meshed with Bella and Edward as we continued to walk toward the house.

"…that's why I was hearing the voices." Bella said as we caught onto the tail end of what they were saying.

"Voices?" I asked flatly raising a brow in their direction.

"Well, just one voice; Edward's. It' a long story." Bella shrugged and I exchanged a wary glance with Edward.

"We've got time." Edward said, though his voice was naturally uneven.

"It's pretty pathetic." Bella blushed and we all waited, though it was clear that she wasn't sure how to explain.

Faith sighed before she spoke. "Do you remember what Alice said about Bella and extreme sports when we were in Italy?" She asked.

He spoke the words without inflection or emphasis as he stared down at Bella, his eyes narrowed. "She jumped off a cliff for fun."

"Er, right." Faith murmured.

"And before that, with the motorcycle -"Bella added only to be interrupted by Edward.

"Motorcycle?" he asked. I knew his voice well enough to hear something brewing behind the calm as well as feel it in his emotions.

"I guess we didn't tell Alice about that part." Faith shrugged.

"No." He grumbled.

"Well, about that…" Bella began. "See, I found that… when I was doing something dangerous or stupid… I could remember you more clearly." She confessed. "I could remember how your voice sounded when you were angry. I could hear it, like you were standing there right next to me. Mostly I tried not to think about you, but this didn't hurt so much – it was like you were protecting me again; like you didn't want me to be hurt." She bit her lip and let out a deep breath. "And, well, I wonder if the reason I could hear you so clearly was because, underneath it all, I always knew that you hadn't stopped loving me." As she spoke, the words brought with them a sense of conviction, of rightness.

"His words came out half-strangled. "You… were… risking your life… to hear -"

Faith pulled me slightly away from them so that they could have their privacy, because their conversation was getting a bit emotional. I followed her lead until we were about ten feet from them and even though they knew we could still hear them if we wanted to, it gave them a sense of privacy.

******(Faith's POV)**

Jasper and I chatted together as we continued to get to know one another until we made it to the Cullen's house. Even though it was dark out, the house was still lit up so that I could see the features perfectly. It was even better in person than in my visions.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably around a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall – not including the basement – rectangular and well proportioned. The windows were either a part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. Some of the walls were even completely made of glass, making it easy to see directly into the whole room and even more so since it was night. I could still hear the river that was close by, though it was hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Do you like it?" Jasper smiled down at me.

I nodded and smiled. "I do. It definitely has a certain charm to it, a very homey feeling."

Edward and Bella stopped next to us as he laughed and then pulled Bella tight against his right side just as I was up against Jasper's left. I felt as though I couldn't stop touching him and I loved the tiny tingly sensations that I would get from skin to skin contact.

"I'm just humoring you with this." Edward said to Bella as he motioned broadly with his hand toward the darkness in front of us as we all began to walk toward the house. "It doesn't matter in the slightest what they say."

"This affects them now, too." Bella retorted. He shrugged indifferently as Jasper and I exchanged a glance.

_'____Are you ready for this?' _Didyme asked, though I could hear the smile in her voice.

_'____Not even remotely.' _I thought back to her and had to bite my lip and hide a smile as Edward looked over at me somewhat startled and confused.

I just shrugged and allowed Jasper to pull me forward, leading me through the open front door into the dark house and flipped on the lights. The room was just as I'd seen in my visions – the piano and the white couches and the pale, massive staircase. No dust, no white sheets that would probably have been on the furniture from when they were gone.

Edward called out the names with no more volume than I'd use in a regular conversation. "Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Alice?" They would hear.

Carlisle was suddenly standing in between Bella and I, as if he'd been there all along. "Welcome Faith, welcome back, Bella." He smiled. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

I nodded. "I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important, though I know that Bella has something just as important that she would like to talk to the family about, as well."

I couldn't help noticing Edward's voice as I spoke. His expression was critical, but resigned. I also noticed Jasper's look intrigue, knowing that I would be explaining everything as I promised as well. When I looked back to Carlisle, he was looking between both Edward and Jasper too with a curious expression.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Carlisle led the way through the bright living room, around the corner to the dining room, turning the lights on as he went. The walls were white, the ceilings high, like the living room. In the center of the room, under the low-hanging chandelier, was a large, polished oval table surrounded by nine chairs. Carlisle held out two chairs for us near the head.

In all of my visions, I'd never seen the Cullens use the dining room table before – it was just a prop. They didn't eat in the house.

As soon as Bella and I both turned to sit in the chairs, I saw that we were not alone. Esme had followed Edward and Jasper, and behind her the rest of the family filed in.

Carlisle sat down next to Edward, who sat at Bella's left and I on her right as Jasper was on mine. On the other side of Jasper sat Alice, then Emmett, Rosalie, and finally Esme who had then sat next to Carlisle. Everyone took their seats in silence. Alice was grinning at the two of us, already knowing what was going to be said. Everyone looked curious, and Rosalie smiled somewhat tentatively.

Carlisle nodded toward us. "The floor is yours, girls."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note –******** I love my cliff hangers! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is going to be long and I couldn't have it be too long! This was more of a filler. I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think the Cullen's reactions will be to what Faith has to tell them? Do you think that it will change how the Cullen's vote? Til next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

******Chapter 11**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Bella's POV)**

I swallowed. Their gazing eyes made me nervous. Edward took my hand under the table. I peeked at him, but he was watching the others, his face suddenly fierce. I looked over at Faith and she gave me an encouraging smile. _I guess I'm going first..._

"Well," I paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice assured me.

I threw her a meaningful look. "And on the way?"

"That, too," she nodded and paused, shooting a look toward Faith. "Well, except for the bit about Faith' reasoning for going, aside from helping us with Edward. I figured that that would be best coming from her."

Faith smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Good," I sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page."

They waited patiently while I tried to order my thoughts.

"So, I have a problem," I began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing – something to avoid.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." I looked at each one of their beautiful faces, saving the Edward's for last. His mouth was turned down into a grimace. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but I held up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then... I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here." My forehead creased as I considered that.

There was the faint fumble of a growl in Edward's chest. I ignored him.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire." I half-smiled on the last word, and gestured toward Carlisle to begin.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted.

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me, squeezing my hand.

"I have something to add before we vote."

I sighed.

"About the danger Bella's referring to," he continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious." His expression became more animated. He put his free hand on the shining table and leaned forward. "You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to cine them in." He grinned.

"Which was?" Alice prodded. I was sure my expression was just as skeptical as hers.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He glanced down at me.

I shuddered. He took that as a yes.

"He finds people – that's his talent, why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker – a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the... flavor? I don't know how to describe it... the tenor... of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments, well..." Edward shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," I said flatly.

He was smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice or Faith will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," he said with fierce enjoyment. "It'll be like looking for a piece of straw in a hay stack!"

He and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.

This made no sense.

"But they can find you." I reminded him.

"And I can take care of myself."

Emmett laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending his fist. "Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm.

Edward stretched out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," I agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

Faith just sighed and rolled her eyes as Esme glared at Edward. I straightened up in my chair, focusing. This was my discussion.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," I said coolly. "Let's vote." I looked toward Edward this time; it would be better to get his opinion out of the way. "Do you want me to join your family?"

His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human."

I nodded once, keeping my face business-like, and then moved on.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."

I kept my face blank and turned my head slightly to move on, but she held up both her hands, palms forward.

"Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that... this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

I nodded slowly, and then turned to Faith.

"Me?" She looked startled.

"Of course, dear," Esme agreed. "You're a part of this family, too."

Faith smiled happily at Esme before looking up at Jasper with that same joyful smile. He gave her hand a squeeze, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Everyone smiled at the love so obviously displayed by the couple who had only just met before Faith looked back toward the table.

"I have to vote 'yes' but with stipulations." She announced, causing me to scrunch my brows in confusion.

Jasper quirked a brow down at Faith. "Stipulations, darlin'?"

She nodded. "I believe that Bella should have every right to decide her own future, whether it be turning into a vampire or staying human. But I don't think that it should be for the wrong reasons. I don't think that she should turn into a vampire because of the Volturi. It should be on her own time line with her own conditions and for the right reasons. If she is only doing it because of the Volturi, then I vote no." She turned her head to look at me. "So, Bella, I vote 'yes' that you should become a vampire if that's what you want, but I vote 'no' if you are only either rushing into this or doing this because of the Volturi."

**(Faith's POV)**

Silence echoed on after my vote as everyone silently exchanged glances between themselves. It wasn't until Bella finally nodded, sending a smile in my direction before flickering her eyes towards Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"I vote yes," He answers. "I think it's the safest way to protect Bella and Faith, however, my stipulations match those of my mates." He smiled down at me, wrapping a proud arm around my shoulder and pressing a kiss to my temple before looking back over at Bella. "It would be nice not to want to eat you all the time." He smirked, causing a few of us to smile in amusement.

Bella momentarily looked surprised before quickly suppressing her reaction and moving on.

"Emmett?"

"Hell yes!" He grinned "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

I could feel Didyme rolling her eyes at his antics, though I could feel her sadness from the way that the Cullen's seemed to view her family, the Volturi. _'Is that really what my family have become in my absence?' _

_'I don't know, Didyme. But whatever the issue, I'm sure we will fix it.' _I promised her.

Bella was still grimacing at Emmett's enthusiasm when she looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family. But I have the same views on this matter as Faith. You should change because it is what you want and what you feel in your heart is the right decision because it is the path that you truly want to take. Not because someone is pressuring you to."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella murmured as she turned to Carlisle.

But Carlisle wasn't looking at her.

"Edward," he said.

"No," Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Edward dropped her hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed.

Bella was still staring after Edward. "Thanks," she mumbled to Carlisle.

An earsplitting crash echoes from the other room, causing Jasper to push me slightly behind him as he stood in front of me protectively.

Bella flinched, and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same about all of you, too." Her voice was jagged with emotion by the end.

Esme was at her side in a flash, her cold arms around her. "Dearest Bella," she breathed as Bella hugged her back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie looking down at the table, and I realized that Bella's words could be construed in two ways.

"Well, Alice," Bella said when Esme released her. "Where do you want to do this?"

Alice stared at her, her eyes widening with terror as we all looked at Bella in surprise.

_She wanted to do this __**now**__? _

"No! No! NO!" Edward roared, charging back into the room.

He was in her face before she had time to blind, bending over her, his expression twisted in rage, resulting in Jasper backing us up further and tightening his arm around my back, molding my form to his backside.

"Are you insane?" he shouted. "Have you utterly lost your mind?"

She cringed away, her hands over her ears.

"Um, Bella," Alice interjected in an anxious voice. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'll need to prepare..."

"You promised," she reminded her, glaring under Edward's arm.

"I know, but... seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how not to kill you!"

"You can do it," she encouraged. "I trust you."

Edward snarled in fury.

Alice shook her head quickly, looking panicked.

"Carlisle?" she turned to look at him.

Edward grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. His other hand was out, palm toward Carlisle.

Carlisle ignored that. "I'm able to do it," he answered her question. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good." Bella mumbled distortedly; it was hard to understand her clearly the way Edward held her jaw.

"Hold on," Edward said between his teeth. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be now," she said, the words still coming out distorted.

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can," she said sourly. "Now let go of me."

He freed her face, and folded his arms across his chest. "In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for both you and Faith. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." But she frowned.

This was always the hardest part for Bella; Uncle Charlie, Aunt Renee. Now Jacob, too. The people she would lose, the people she would hurt.

"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous," Edward said, still talking through his gritted teeth, but looking at Carlisle now, "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle pointed out. "Not to mention, you have to remember that Faith would need to be changed at the same time or at the very least have to leave town with us since we wouldn't be able to remain here, especially with a newborn, and it's not fair to ask her to be changed or uproot her life here if she's not ready because you're impatient." He raised a brow at her, giving her a suggestive look.

"Wait, does she even _want_ to be changed?" Rosalie reminded them. I smiled at her gratefully, as it was rude of them to assume that this was what I wanted.

Jasper immediately turned around completely, cupping my face with both of his hands. "Would that be something you would want, darlin'?" He asked, his eyes shinning down at me.

"Forever with you would be a dream come true." I admitted. "But I'm not ready." I told him, knowing that there was still some things that had to be taken care of before I could make those kinds of plans. I didn't know what would happen do Didyme if I were to change first. I had to make sure that she would be okay if I went through the transformation, or what separating us would entail. "I would like some time. There are still some things that I have to do, first."

Jasper smiled tentatively and nodded. "That's perfectly reasonable, sweetheart." His thumb stroked across my cheek and he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

When we separated, we turned to look toward the rest of the group.

Bella pursed her lips and nodded. "I guess that's fair."

Edward relaxed, his jaw unclenched.

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing our attention towards him. "Alright, now that that's taken care of... Faith, I believe you had something that you wanted to discuss with us?"

I nodded thoughtfully, trying to think of the best way to tell them all about Didyme and what had happened with me in Aro's office with him and Marcus.

"Wait a minute!" Edward interrupted my thought process as if he had just had a miraculous revelation. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Bella asked, looking up at him with befuddlement.

"You don't have to be changed! The answer to this was staring us in the face the whole time!" He grinned.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, whether the Volturi are going to be a problem or not, it's still Bella's decision on whether she is to be changed or not."

"Wait!? The Volturi aren't going to be a problem?" Jasper asked in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched down towards his nose.

"How do you figure that, dear?" Esme asked him.

"Because of Faith!" He revealed.

"Huh?" Emmett tilted his head, still completely puzzled. I knew where he was going with this, but I still agreed with my stipulations. Even if the Volturi weren't going to be a problem regarding Bella's change, it should still be her decision. "How in the hell is Faith the answer to our problems with the Volturi?"

His answer was simple, though I knew it was going to raise more questions then answers for them at this point. At least until I told them my story.

"Because of Didyme."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So, there you have it! What do you think?! What will the Cullen's and Jasper's reactions going to be when they learn about Didyme?! Why does Edward think that Faith is the answer to their problems?! What about Bella? What will she think of Edward's solution?! Will their votes change?! Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

******Chapter 12**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Note – Bella let me help her on this one as well and I'm sorry that I am just now getting it placed. I am glad that you all have voted on my next writing by myself. But I want some more. I was also thinking that if I finished another one, hopefully one I'm working on with Bella, I'll place two more stories up instead of just one. Only time will tell also I have been working on helping getting everything unpacked and its hard so I am not be on until the late evenings. Also I would like to tell my readers and I am starting a real book and if I get it published I will let you all know what the title is that way you can go out and read it. I was thinking along the lines of Fictional and Supernatural. Til then keep reading my fan-fiction stories...**

******Previously...**

******_(Faith's POV)_**

"_Huh?" Emmett tilted his head, still completely puzzled. I knew where he was going with this, but I still agreed with my stipulations. Even if the Volturi weren't going to be a problem regarding Bella's change, it should still be her decision. "How in the hell is Faith the answer to our problems with the Volturi?"_

_His answer was simple, though I knew it was going to raise more questions then answers for them at this point. At least until I told them my story. _

"_Because of Didyme."_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(Faith's POV: The Cullen Residence)**

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Carlisle asked with a confused look on his face, yet I could sympathize. "You know that Didyme of the Volturi was killed in the Romanian rebellion." I could make out the worry lines appear on his face.

'_If Aro wishes for young Isabella to be changed, then there isn't anything I can do, but ask him to agree with her stipulations.'_ Didyme told me and I could picture her shaking her head. '_And I am not dead, per say.'_

Edward's eyes widened as he heard Didyme's voice ring in my head clearly for the first time, but didn't say anything about it. I think he was too shocked to respond.

I cleared my throat, gaining his attention, as well as the rest of the Cullen's. "Since Edward has already told you the ending of my story, I will tell you the beginning." I glared at him.

'_If you would have waited, Edward, then all of this could have been avoided.'_ I thought to him. He cringed back as he stood behind Bella. She had her arms crossed and I knew she didn't want him hugging up on her right now when she was trying to make a point that he opposed.

"When I was born, there were two souls that entered my body at once." I could see that Edward cut his eyes down to Bella as he heard this. "One of them was mine and the other was a vampire that was murdered by the name Didyme Volturi. We're not sure how this happened, but she has been with me since I was born and has helped me in a lot of ways all through my life. She is the reason that I can't be changed yet. If I change with her still inside of me, she will be stuck inside of me forever. You see, Aro knows a vampire that can separate two entities, or souls, and place one into another body, but it can only be done while I am human. Athenodora was the one who killed Didyme, because she had found that Athenodora was a spy for the Romanians. So, needless to say, the knowledge of Didyme's existence has to be kept quiet for now to keep anyone from coming after us."

Everyone just stood there and stared with various expressions as I tried to keep my cool. I cut my eyes to Edward, who just smiled, which told me one of two things; they believed me or they thought I was completely crazy.

I eyed each of them, but I kept my eyes mainly on Jasper. I could see that he was studying at me, but not quite actually _looking_ at me as he stared.

Carlisle, however, was the first to speak up. I had a feeling that he would be the first - him or Emmett. Emmett had a childlike personality about him, but I could see it was just a facade or not.

"Is that why you spoke privately with Aro and Marcus?" Carlisle asked, his eyes flickering towards Alice, Edward, Bella and then finally back to me. "Because you needed to speak with them about bring Didyme back from the dead?"

'_I'm not dead,'_ Didyme objected,_ 'I just don't have a body at the time that is my own'._ She seemed to pout as I pictured her mentally scowling at Carlisle.

Edward chuckled as he heard Didyme's response. "She takes offense to that, Carlisle." He couldn't help, but snicker. "She says she just doesn't have a body of her own at this time."

"Forgive me," Carlisle looked like he was somewhat startled. "I meant no disrespect, my lady." He bowed his head to me. I guess I could understand his dilemma.

'_Still the same Carlisle.'_ Didyme told me chuckling.

I looked around and found that everyone was still eyeing me with mixed expressions mirroring their faces.

"She's not upset." I assured him with a smile. "And as for assisting in helping Bella to remain human… well, I don't think anyone should try and _force_ their decision on anyone." I cut my eyes towards Edward. "It's her choice and she has chosen her path, just like how I have chosen that mine will remain beside Jasper when the time comes and there is nothing anyone can do to sway that. It is simply the will of the Fates." I smiled as I held onto Jasper's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Edward gritted his teeth, dropping Bella's hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath. I watched Bella slump in her chair, obviously upset that he was so against her immortality. An earsplitting crash echoed from the other room.

Bella flinched, and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me and Faith. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." Her voice was jagged with emotion by the end.

Esme was at her side in a flash, her arms around her. "Dearest Bella," she breathed. Bella hugged her back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie looking down at the table, and I realized that Bella's words could be construed in two ways.

"Well, Alice," Bella said when Esme released her. "Where do you want to do this?"

Alice stared at her, her eyes widening with terror. Even I didn't see this coming.

"No! No! NO!" Edward roared, charging back into the room. He was in Bella's face before she had time to blink, bending over her, his expression twisted in rage. "Are you insane?" he shouted. "Have you utterly lost your mind?" She cringed away, her hands over her ears.

"Um, Bella," Alice interjected in an anxious voice. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'll need to prepare…"

"You promised," she reminded her, glaring under Edward's arm.

"I know, but… Seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how to not kill you."

"You can do it," Bella encouraged. "I trust you."

Edward snarled in fury and Alice shook her head quickly, looking panicked.

"Carlisle?" Bella turned to look at him.

Edward grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. His other hand was out, palm toward Carlisle.

Carlisle ignored that. "I'm able to do it," he answered her question. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good." It was hard to understand her. It was obviously hard for her to talk the way Edward held her jaw.

"Hold on," Edward said between his teeth. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be now," Bella said, the words coming out distorted.

"I can think of a few." He snarked as I looked up at Jasper, exchanging a puzzled look.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you can."

"No, Bella, I'm serious. Think of Charlie, of Faith!" He pressed.

My brows shot up. "Me?" Even Bella looked confused.

Edward sighed and released her. "Yes, Faith. Bella, you'll be a newborn. We would have to leave town for more reasons than just that. But the point is that Faith can't be changed yet and won't be able to be anywhere within miles of you. Is it fair to ask her to stay here when she and Jasper just found each other?" Jasper growled at this and pulled me to his chest, momentarily distracting everyone before Edward continued. "And Charlie…" Edward went on, but I stopped listening.

I sighed, not wanting to be the reason that my cousin doesn't get what she wants and tried to look for something that will end the debate. If there was some way to compromise with the two of them, I knew they would be happy, not to mention getting the rest of the family out from underneath all their stress. Mainly my Jasper.

**_(Vision)_**

_I was standing by Jasper, as Edward stood in front of us. The Cullen's were standing all around outside with flowers coming down from the limbs of the trees. I could see that the pastor was standing in front of us all with a bible in his hand. _

_When everyone suddenly stood, I turned and saw that Bella was standing beside Uncle Charlie, who had a pasted on smile on, as he walked Bella down the aisle. Bella's eyes met mine and I could see that she would be getting married while she was still human; her eyes were brown. _

_As soon as Uncle Charlie and Bella reached the front, Uncle Charlie handed Bella over to Edward. The pastor smiled and nodded to the others there._

"_You may be seated." He said loudly as the rows of people took their seats except for those at the front. "Who gives this woman away?"_

_I turned and saw that Aunt Renee, Phil and Uncle Charlie were all standing side by side. _

"_Her father and I do." Aunt Renee answered as she squeezed Uncle Charlie's hand._

**_(End of Vision)_**

I was brought out of the vision when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I opened my eyes and smiled looking up at Jasper who was holding me. I could see the worried look in his eyes and all I could do was raise up on my toes and kiss him gently on the corner of his mouth. When I pulled back I noticed everyone else was looking at me with concern, all except Bella, that is.

"Are ya ok, darlin'?" Jasper was the first to voice his concern. "You almost passed out."

Bella snickered. "She just had a vision." She looked around at the Cullen's. "Like Alice does, but Faith closes her eyes. It's more like she's actually there instead of standing on the sidelines witnessing it and she can see the past and present, as well. Plus, she's still human, so it drains her." Bella shrugged when Edward went to reach for her to gain her attention, but when he tried, I noticed that Bella moved away from him slightly. She wasn't even looking in his direction.

'_You need to do something if you want her back, Romeo,'_ I thought to Edward as I re-played the vision I just had, even though he no doubt caught at least the end of it. '_If you make a deal with her, Bella might just cave for a little while longer. It's called a compromise.'_

Edward sighed as his eyes went to Bella. "Alright." He nodded, caving himself without realizing it. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak with Bella alone." He held his hand out and waited for her to take it. I watched and smiled leaning into Jasper's embrace.

"Alright," Bella shot me a look of suspicion.

"Go on." I waved her out the door -er- window, as Edward so likes to use.

I sighed and finally realized that the lack of sleep over the 3 days in Italy was finally getting to me, even if I had just slept several hours back at the house; I still wasn't quite caught up.

I watched as Edward slung Bella onto his back, taking off out the window. Everyone chuckled as they disappeared. I just shook my head knowing that Bella loved when Edward did things like that. She really truly loved him despite everything. Cutting my eyes to Jasper, I realized that I also loved Jasper because of the fact he pulled himself out of a dark place where he could have stayed. Jasper looked down at me and raised his eyebrow. I just smiled and shook my head as I looked at the others in the room. Alice was smiling widely as she cut her eyes over to Jasper and myself. I blushed as I ducked my head. I was suddenly kind of tired as my eyes started to droop.

"I think I'm ready to go home." I told Jasper as I leaned my head onto Jasper's arm. "It's getting late. Not to mention that I have to deal with Charlie in the morning."

Jasper's kissed me on the top of the head. "Sure darlin'." He whispered as he picked me up. "You're right, you need to get home. If you permit me, I'd really like to stay an' watch over ya as you sleep." He reached down to take both of my hands in his and looked at me pleadingly.

I knew that I couldn't deny him this. He has been waiting for me for nearly two centuries and apparently knew of my existence since I was born almost 2 decades ago. Given what I had learned of vampire instincts, he won't want to willingly leave my presence any time soon. So, I looked down at our joined hands and nodded, a slight smile tugging at my lips.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Faith." Esme said walking over and kissing my forehead. "I am so happy that Alice has some of her human family left with her."

Carlisle nodded from behind her. "Not all of us are so lucky as to find our human family, and with Alice having lost all her memories, it was even better that you have some of her old things. You can gave a piece of herself back that none of us ever could. Not even Edward." I could see the venom shining in Esme's eyes, though it would never fall.

"I can't wait until you and Bellsie are both vampires." Emmett said rather happily, but was given a punch in the ribs by Rosalie. "Umph…What?" He looked down at her with a pout.

I chuckled at his antics.

"That's enough, Emmett." Rosalie snapped at him. "Can't you be serious for just a few minutes?" She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "There are more important things to do before either Faith or Bella are turned into _vampires_." She hissed the word, her eyes black as she finally slapped him over his head.

That was the last thing I saw as Jasper moved me out of the living room and towards the front door.

"I'll see y'all later." Jasper told them, walking out of the house with me in his arms. "Don't want the Chief to wake an' find his girls' gone." He sent a wink at Carlisle.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He smiled down at me. "It's good to meet you, Faith. Do come over with Bella again soon, if it's alright with Charlie. I'll have Esme call since we'll be 'moving back'." He grinned and then walked back in through the front door.

I could tell that Carlisle wanted nothing more than to ask a lot of questions of me, but he kept a hold of his interests until next time. However, Jasper wasn't as patient to wait until he rushed down the porch steps and into the woods with me in his arms bridal-style. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. His clean scent wrapped itself around me and I was out like a light before we even made it back home.

**(Jasper's POV: Carrying Faith Home)**

Holding Faith in my arms was so surreal. It was like holding something that was worth more than my own life. I couldn't help myself as I kept cutting my eyes back down to her as I ran back to the Swan house, because I knew that I would finally have my forever. I just prayed that Aro and Marcus would be able to find the vampire that does the soul splitting and that it does not harm her. As much as I was afraid of this whole thing, I knew it was necessary. After all, I would hate for Marcus to never be able to feel this feeling again. I had always heard good things about both Marcus and Didyme; that she was a peaceful being and had a gentle soul.

I looked down again and found that Faith's eyes were once again open. I stopped abruptly, startled and frowned, as I could see red flecks dancing within them.

"You can put me down now, Major Whitlock." 'Faith' said in a sultry voice as she smiled. She sounded like herself, but different at the same time and I couldn't help the confusion I felt at this. Sensing this, she immediately answered my unspoken question. "It's Didyme and I am only able to take control of Faith's body when she is in a deep sleep, unless she does so willingly. Even now, this is of her own free will. I cannot ever do so without her permission."

I was completely shocked, because I could now feel two set of emotions. One set was schooled from the years of being a vampire, and the other set were Faith's as she continued on peacefully asleep.

Didyme smiled and looked around and sighed. I could feel her awe. "I'm sorry, I just can't ever seem to get used to the feeling of living. It gets me every time."

"Why are you here?" I frowned tilting my head to the side slightly.

Didyme turned back to me and smiled. "I could tell that you were afraid of what might happen, but I shall ease your fears and let you know that my brother and mate will make sure that Faith is always taken care of since she has always taken care of my soul ever since she was created." She offered me a hand and smile. "Do not worry for yourself and your mate. Things will work out in the end. That I can promise you. However, you should feel concern for your brother and his human mate. A long hard road awaits them. Of that, I am sure."

"Do you mean Bella and Edward?"

Didyme nodded. "I am afraid so." She smiled again and looked around once more. "Thank you for listening. It is time to get our girl home. If you wouldn't mind?" She held her arms out to me, allowing me scoop her up into my arms once again. "Don't tell Marcus that I was like this in another males arms. Even if I was in a different body I do not think he would appreciate it." She chuckled, but it quickly died on her lips. "He no doubt has trouble with the notion that I am inside a mated female, as it is. No need to rub it in." She winked as I felt her emotions recede and allowed Faith's to come back to the forefront.

"Thank you, ma'am." I whispered knowing that Didyme would no doubt hear me. I kissed Faith on her forehead, then took off in the direction of the Swan house.

Upon approaching, I could already feel Edward in there with Bella.

**(3rd Person POV: Swan Residence)**

Jasper jumped through the open window and noticed that Charlie was home and still in bed. Sending Charlie a dose of lethargy, he sent him into an even deeper sleep.

Jasper could feel Edward's worry along with his happiness at being back with his mate. He knew, being an empath, that Edward would do whatever he thought was best for his mate, although Jasper never would have thought of letting Faith remain human against her desires and never turning her. Even after all his years, 180 of them, he would never die in order to be with her. He would rather change Faith than to live without her.

Sighing, Jasper walked over to the bed and smirked at seeing that Faith had two electric blankets. He could only imagine that Bella had the same on her own.

Shaking his head, he used one hand to pull the top blankets back from the messed up bed, and lay Faith down covering her up. He needed to do a few things before he joined her, not that he could sleep, anyway.

Moving around the room, Jasper scented the room, marking it in case Paul came back up here. He had heard about Paul from Alice and didn't want that dog anywhere near his Faith because she had given him confidence in himself again.

Hearing chuckling in Bella's room, Jasper sent him his irritation, causing Edward to snort.

'_I bet you did the same thing in Bella's room.'_ Jasper thought as he finished and moved back to the bed.

"Of course," Edward said in a low tone as to not wake the humans. "But it's funny seeing someone else do it, as well with the same thoughts in mind." He sent Jasper his humor.

'_Did ya fix things with Bella and come to an agreement?'_ Jasper couldn't contain his curiosity. '_I know she'd make one hell of a vampire.'_

Edward sighed as he looked down at Bella and pressed a kiss her forehead, causing her to snuggle against him even tighter. "Yes we have." He closed his eyes as he lie his head down. "She's agreed to wait until after high school, but has yet to agree to marry me." He sent Jasper his mixed emotions of relief and disappointment.

'_Tone it down there, Eddie.'_ Jasper scolded the mind reader. '_I don't want to start having a complex!' _

"That would be a funny thought." Edward whispered before changing the subject. "So, how do you think Faith and Didyme will be separated? Aro said he knew someone and from what I had seen, he does, but doesn't know if the vampire is still alive. It's never had to be done before with two souls. From what Carlisle has explained to me, it has only happened once when they wanted to save a guard member when all his limbs had been burned, except for his head and left arm. They placed him in an empty human shell and changed him again." He was full of concern for not only Jasper, but Marcus, as well. He has heard of the kind man Marcus was and how after losing his mate, he has been nothing but an empty shell, going through the motions of life. Now, they both had mates to lose in this.

'_Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together,' _Jasper promised Edward as he looked down at his sleeping mate. '_Now, why don't we rest along with our mates'?_

Jasper sent a wave of lethargy out as well as absorbed it from Faith. Edward sent his appreciation, before Jasper, along with Edward, both finally rested as much as a vampire could.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So what do you think will happen now? Will things go as planned? Or will there be a unexpected blimp? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	13. Author Note

**!ATTENTION!**

I would like to let all the readers know that Bella already had chapter one through 11 already done. I would like to give the credit to her since it is her masterpiece. I am just allowed, as well honored, to help co write with her. So you all know what's next, til next time keep reading and reviewing...

******~*Dragon*~**


End file.
